The Web
by i bParas
Summary: A year has gone by since XANA was destroyed and the supercomputer was turned off. The Lyoko Warriors' lives have gone back to normal, but the Web's deepest secret's still lie in the amidst.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 **Ulrich** : Are you ready to lose?

 _He looked over his shoulder, giving a mocking smile to his friend._

 **Odd** : I'm still going to beat you!

 _The two boys race through the Sector 5 maze. Ulrich has the upper hand, but Odd is closing the distance fast. As they approach the Celestial Dome, he leaps in the air and passes Ulrich just in time to win the race. He stops the Overboard and looks his friend in the eyes with a victorious look._

 **Odd** : I told you!

 _Ulrich climbs out of his vehicle and stands in front of his friend. He ignores Odd's attempts at teasing him as his eyes observe the Celestial Dome, reminiscing on all the battles fought against XANA. In particular, the time he almost lost Yumi standing in that same platform almost two years prior. At that time their relationship was much different, new and fragile like a tiny sprout. Jeremie's voice brings Ulrich from the depths of his mind back to the world_.

 **Jeremie** : How is everything in there?

 **Ulrich** : Just the same. Absolutely fantastic...

 _Odd realizes he won't catch his friend's attention and decides to aimlessly navigate the interface. In the lab, the elevator door opens. Yumi steps into the lab. Resting on her hands is a square box with the words 'Eiffel Pâtisserie' written on each side of the box._

 **Yumi** : How's it going?

 **Jeremie** : Everything's fine.

 **Yumi** : I think it's time to bring them back. _She approaches the boy and looks at the monitor._ It's getting late.

 _Jeremie goes over many windows at a steady pace. For the boy, nothing out of the ordinary seems to be happening in Lyoko; however, Yumi notices an unusual presence inside the Core room when Jeremie hovers the Sector 5 virtual map._

 **Yumi** : Is that normal?

 _She points to a spot on the virtual map. Jeremie's eyes drift to the screen, but before he is able to grasp what is going on, Ulrich's voice echoes through the room._

 **Ulrich** : Jeremie, can you... explain this?

 _Yumi holds firmly to the back of Jeremie's chair. Ulrich's distressed tone of voice made her heart race. Pounding on her chest like the bells of the Notre-Dame._

 **Jeremie** : Explain what? What's happening?

 _Ulrich doesn't answer Jeremie's first plea for clarification, increasing his tension. After breathtaking seconds, the boy speaks up again._

 **Jeremie** : Ulrich, what are you talking about?

 _Both Yumi and Jeremie's eyes lock onto the monitor, unsure about the nature of Ulrich's question. Scene shifts to Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich look mesmerized at the sight of the Skid. It connects to the Forest Sector tunnel and opens it, before exiting Sector 5._

 **Ulrich** : The Skid is here, and there's someone piloting it.

 **Jeremie** : That's not possible, the Skid was destroyed! Find Aelita and... Wait, where's Aelita?!

 _The virtual map no longer shows her in the Core Room._

 **Jeremie** : Aelita, AELITA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

 _He shifts his attention to Ulrich._

 **Jeremie** : Ulrich, Odd, go after the Skid, I can't contact Aelita. Something is wrong.

 _Jeremie taps nervously on his chair's armrests._

 **Yumi** : I knew this wasn't a good idea, why did I accept this... _She looks at Jeremie_. I'm going in, they might need reinforcements.

 _Yumi is quickly virtualized to the Forest Sector. She hops to the Overwing, and heads towards the Skid._

 **Jeremie** : The Skid is heading your direction. Do everything to stop it!

 _Odd and Ulrich are barely able to keep the fast traveling Skid within sight. Yumi, in the other hand, is fastly approaching it. The three Lyoko Warriors are starting to corner the submarine. Jeremie looks at the map, both Yumi and the Skid are on the verge of colliding._

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, get out of the way!

 **Yumi** : If the Skid hits me, it'll damage the shields and make it vulnerable to Odd and Ulrich's attacks. I don't think whomever is piloting wants that.

 _The distance closes fast, and when Yumi finally realizes she won't be able to stop the Skid, it's already too late. She collides head on the Skid and is sent back to Earth. Immediately as the scanner opens, she delivers a strong punch to it._

 **Yumi** : What an idiot!

 _Inside the Skid, warnings show up everywhere, signaling to the shields damage. The pilot stops the Skid and de-energizes onto the Forest Sector platform. Ulrich and Odd catch up and stop their vehicles. They face their opponent, a young girl with short white hair and ice cold blue eyes. She is wearing a light blue long dress ornamented with silver. She is wearing white gloves and a silver bracelet, as well as crystal blue high heels. A silver necklace with a blue light scarf made out of silk completed the look, making her seem out of place comparing to the combat equipped Lyoko Warriors. This sight makes the male Warriors mesmerized at her beauty, but also makes them confident on the fight._

 **Ulrich** : The pilot is a girl. She looks...

 **Yumi** : She looks WHAT?!

 _Her voice makes Ulrich shake and mentally curses himself for his comment. He looks to the Skid and sees a passed out Aelita inside Yumi's NavSkid._

 **Ulrich** : Aelita's in the Skid.

 **Jeremie** : Get her out of there asap!

 **Ulrich** : Odd, I'll buy you some time. Hurry and get to the Skid.

 _Odd speeds up in the Skid's direction. The girl starts running to the Warriors, moving surprisingly fast for her footwear. As Odd passes her she turns around and motions her left hand towards him. From her left hand an almost transparent dark blue beam appears and attaches to the Overboard. Her grasp quickly drains it's life points, sending Odd to the ground. When she is ready to attack Odd, Ulrich whistles loudly shifting her attention. She looks at him with defiance painted on her face. She rushes to Ulrich, who super prints in her direction._

 **Jeremie** : Odd, GO!

 _Odd starts heading to the Skid again. When Ulrich and the girl are about to collide, she vanishes into thin air. A puzzled look appears in Ulrich's face, but just as soon as she had disappeared, she reappears just behind Ulrich and uses her grasp to drain Ulrich's life points, making him fall from the Overbike. He lies on the ground, barely able to move, each second under her grip feeling like a thousand years, making him weaker. At the same time he is devirtualized, Odd is caught off guard, when the speeding Overbike runs him over and sends him back to the scanners. Tasting her victory, the girl heads back to the Skid and touches it with her right hand. White light emanates from it. Inside the submarine, the warnings disappear, replacing them with the shield window indicating they had been fully healed. She then energizes and disappears into the digital sea with the Skid and Aelita inside of it_.

 _Scene shifts to the lab, Jeremie types feverishly with Yumi by his side, in the verge of tears._ _Ulrich and Odd enter the lab room defeated. They sit in the ground and don't say a word. Aelita has been taken from them._

 **Jeremie** : This is not possible, sh-she must b-be in L-Ly-Lyoko somewhere. SHE HAS TO!

 _He punches the keyboard with all his strength. His rage quickly dissolves into a sense of emptiness and loss. Unable to say a word, the defeated Warriors look at the boy. In between tears, Jeremie's is able to mumble at his friends._

 **Jeremie** : G-Guys, leave me alone. I'll find h-her. I'll bring her back. J-just leave me alone.

 _The three Warriors look at each other and nod. They enter the elevator, leaving Jeremie on his own. On the bridge outside the factory, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd walk silently on the bridge under the starry night sky._

 **Odd** : I hope Aelita is ok...

 **Ulrich** : I'm sure she is! Jeremie will find her in no time. Isn't that right, Yumi?

 **Yumi** : We don't know what we are dealing with... I knew this wasn't a good idea.

 **Ulrich** : There's no way we would've predicted this.

 **Odd** : We should get going... It's late and we there's nothing we can do now.

 **Ulrich** : Do you want me to walk you home, Yumi?

 **Yumi** : I need to be alone, Ulrich. Talk to you later.

 _Yumi parts ways from the boys. She arrives home to her parents waiting in the living room._

 **Mrs. Ishiyama** : Yumi, you're late, we are about to start dinner.

 **Yumi** : I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

 _Hiroki seizes the opportunity to tease his sister and deliver his catchphrase._

 **Hiroki** : Oh, Ulrich... Ulric-

 **Yumi** : Shut up!

 _Yumi runs upstairs, she enters her room and locks the door. The girl sits on the ground, and a few tears fall down her cheeks. In their room, Ulrich and Odd lie quietly on their beds._

 **Ulrich** : Odd, are you asleep?

 **Odd** : No, what about you?

 **Ulrich** : No...

 **Odd** : I wonder where she is right now.

 **Ulrich** : I don't know. But we'll save her.

 **Odd** : I hope so.

 _Night turns into day, Kadic slowly wakes up to a Sunday mourning of October without classes. Jeremie arrives at Kadic at lunch time. He grabs a coffee from the vending machines and heads to his room. He has bags under his eyes from the sleepless night. The blow of losing Aelita has hit him the hardest. Ulrich spends the day at the gym, trying to keep the events of the previous day off his mind by practicing Pencak Silat. At the end of the day, while leaving the gym, he decides to call Yumi._

 **Ulrich** : Hey... how are you today?

 **Yumi** : I'm fine.

 **Ulrich** : We need to talk, as a group. We have classes tomorrow, and we'll have to explain Aelita's disappearance.

 **Yumi** : You're right. Have you spoken to Jeremie?

 **Ulrich** : I tried to call him, he didn't answer.

 **Yumi** : I'm sure he has a plan.

 **Ulrich** : I sure hope he does. I'm going to take a shower now, see you tomorrow.

 **Yumi** : Wait Ulrich! Thank you for calling.

 **Ulrich** : Anytime, that's what friends do for each other.

 **Yumi** : Yeah... That's what friends do.

 **Ulrich** : I'm going to hang up now. Bye.

 _Ulrich takes a cold shower in the empty boys bathroom. When he's done, he goes into Jeremie's room. He speaks with a bubbly tone of voice, trying to cheer up his friend._

 **Ulrich** : Heeey Einstein, how are you doing?

 **Jeremie** : Trying to find a way to bring Aelita back.

 **Ulrich** : Any idea already?

 **Jeremie** : I'm trying to rebuild the Skid. If she disappeared into the digital sea, we'll need it to search for her.

 **Ulrich** : And how long will it take you?

 **Jeremie** : Without Aelita to help me... Probably a month.

 _Ulrich's optimism takes a strong blow from the news. He tries to hide his disappointed look from his friend and keeps questioning him._

 **Ulrich** : Do you have any plan to cover up her disappearance?

 **Jeremie** : That's dealt with. I called Delmas this mourning over the factory.

 **Ulrich** : Yumi said you would have a plan, Einstein. Do you have any idea who took her? Do you think it could be XANA?

 **Jeremie** : I have no idea...

 _The conversation continues for a few minutes before Ulrich decides to go to sleep. He heads to the door and places his hand on the door handle but decides to turns around. Jeremie is facing away from him. The light of the computer monitor engulfs him. A new feeling takes over him. Worry._

 **Ulrich** : Jeremie, I think you should go to bed...

 **Jeremie** : That won't bring her back.

 **Ulrich** : You've already pulled an all-nighter. You need to rest.

 _The blond boy remains unmoved._

 **Jeremie** : Ulrich, do me a favor and let me work.

 _Ulrich tries to convince his friend once more to no avail, and decides to go back to his room. Odd's playing with Kiwi on his bed when Ulrich enters the room. They exchange a few words before the two of them decide to go to sleep. The next day, Mrs. Hertz class starts with an announcement, unexpected by most._

 **Mrs. Hertz** : Class, pay attention! As some of you might already know Aelita Stones isn't here today. She had to travel to Canada for a family emergency. We are not sure when she is coming back.

 _Odd and Ulrich look to Jeremie. The boy genius has a fatigued look and is making his best to stay awake. His eyes feeling heavier by the minute. When class ends, the three boys meet Yumi at the vending machines. They talk about Aelita until William shows up._

 **William** : Hey guys, how are you doing?

 _William inserts a coin into the one of the machines and waits for his coffee, while Yumi sips on her hot chocolate._

 **Odd** : We are well. What about you, William?

 **William** : A little tired.

 _He picks up his coffee and starts walking away._

 **William** : It was great to talk to you.

 _William joins a group of people and when they are far enough, the conversation resumes._

 **Odd** : Shouldn't we tell him?

 **Yumi** : We can't trust him in Lyoko again.

 _After classes end for the day, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi hang out in the boys' room. Yumi and Ulrich sit on the boy's bed while Odd feeds Kiwi._

 **Yumi** : This is so frustrating! Jeremie's is doing all the work by himself. I feel so useless.

 **Ulrich** : Relax, Yumi. We need to trust him.

 **Yumi** : I know... I just hate this feeling.

 **Ulrich** : I hope he stops and sleeps tonight.

 **Yumi** : What?

 **Ulrich** : He has pulled all-nighters since Saturday.

 **Yumi** : That's not good. Anyways, I'm going home. I'm already late.

 _Yumi exits the room. In the corridor, she finds Jeremie._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, what are you doing? Are you done for the day?

 **Jeremie** : No, I still want to finish some stuff. I'm just taking a bathroom break.

 **Yumi** : I think you should go to sleep, Ulrich told me you haven't slept since Aelita was taken.

 **Jeremie** : I can't... I need to...

 _He starts to tear up. Yumi embraces him._

 **Jeremie** : I miss her so much. The day I turned that supercomputer on I promised I would protect her no matter what happened. I failed.

 **Yumi** : You didn't. You couldn't have known, none of us did. I also miss her, but I trust you, I know you'll find her. But you need to rest.

 **Jeremie** _:_ Ok... I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow.

 **Yumi** : Promise?

 **Jeremie** : Yeah... let me just go to the bathroom.

 _They break the hug and go their separate ways. Yumi heads home and Jeremie goes to the bathroom. Afterwards, he enters his room. He puts on his pajamas and lies in bed, he stares emotionlessly at the ceiling. Desperation surfaces, tears come down his cheeks raging, he balls his fists and let's a sob escape from his mouth. He cries until he is fully void of energy and sinks deeply into sleep._

 **Part 2**

 _A week goes by, the Lyoko Warriors start coping with the absence of Aelita. However, suspicion starts arising in the school. One afternoon, Odd and Ulrich hangout next to the vending machines. Sissi shows up, the smirk on her face indicative of her trouble-seeking attitude._

 **Sissi** : Oh look, aren't they the leftover dorks. I bet Aelita ran way to Canada because of you weirdos...

 **Ulrich** : Sissi leave.

 **Sissi** : ...and Jeremie, poor thing. _She pretends to cry._ His littl-

 _Sissi's words open a gash on the boys. This time Odd takes action and walks up to her. He grabs her wrist and looks at her in the eyes. A threatening expression in his face makes Sissi step back._

 **Odd** : HE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!

 _Ulrich looks at his friend with a surprised look, Odd's reaction to Sissi's provocations was unexpected._

 **Delmas** : What are you doing? _Odd looks behind his shoulder. Mr. Delmas has arrived just in time to see him scream at his daughter._

I don't tolerate this behavior in this school, much less to my daughter. I want you in my office, right now!

 _Odd and Delmas leave. Ulrich and Sissi are left behind. He gives her a condescending look._

 **Ulrich** : You truly are an awful person...

 _The boy leaves as well. Sissi balls her fists and pretends to brush off Ulrich's comment, but guilty takes over her. At lunch time, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie wait for Odd to arrive from the headmaster's office. Kiwi's owner joins them a few minutes later. He sits with his head in between his arms._

 **Odd** : Four hours of detention after classes and Delmas is going to call my parents.

 **Ulrich** : Sissi is the worst.

 **Yumi** : I can't stand her.

 **Jeremie** : She has only gotten worse since you started dating.

 _The rumors spread through the school like wildfire. Yumi and Ulrich blush at their friend's remark._

 **Odd** : Wait, IS THAT TRUE?!

 **Yumi** : Of course not. Milly and Tamiya saw us in the gym and they decided to write whatever came to their minds. _Ulrich seems disappointed by Yumi's words, but decides to remain quiet._ Also, thanks for nothing Jeremie!

 _Ulrich decides to change the subject when he realizes Yumi isn't very happy._

 **Ulrich** : How's the progress on the Skid, Jeremie?

 **Jeremie** : I was working faster than predicted until I found a bug yesterday. I'll try to solve it today.

 _William passes by the table with some of his friends, but decides to separate from the group and join the Lyoko Warriors. Once again they immediately stop their conversation and look at him. Some suspicion is noticeable in his voice._

 **William** : Hey guys! What's up...?

 **Yumi** : Just... having lunch.

 **William** : Ok... Some friends and I are going to the cinema after classes, do you want to come?

 **Yumi** : Why not? I need to have some fun after what happened...

 _Her friends stare at her._

 **William** : What happened?

 **Yumi** : Uhh... Nothing.

 **William** : Are you guys hiding something from me?

 _Ulrich suddenly shifts his attention to the newcomer._

 **Ulrich** : I-I'll go as well! T-to the movie! I want to go too.

 _This clumsy attempt of changing the subject, makes William even more suspicious._

 **William** : Ok... _He decides to play into their game and stops questioning them._ What about the both of you?

 **Odd** : I have detention, can't go.

 _He sighs and leaves._

 **Jeremie** : I'm busy.

 _He also leaves._

 **William** : What happened to the four of you?!

 **Yumi** : We just... miss Aelita.

 _Ulrich gives her a worried look._

 **William** : I'm sure she will come back soon. _He gets up_. I need to get going, see you.

 _Yumi waves slightly._

 **Ulrich** : Are you crazy?! 'We miss Aelita'? I thought you didn't want him to know!

 **Yumi** : I don't, but he is getting suspicious and I needed something convincing enough to tell him.

 _After classes, Yumi, William and his friends leave class and wait at Kadic's entrance. It's only a few minutes before Ulrich, Sissi and other 10th graders show up. Johnny and Hiroki are amongst the group._

 **Yumi** : Wait, what are the both of you doing here?

 **Hiroki** : We are going the cinema. Do you think we would miss the 'Attack of the Aliens 2'?

 **Yumi** : Wait, is that what we are going to watch?

 **William** : Yeah, isn't that cool?

 **Yumi** : ... Yeah I guess.

 **Johnny** : Yumi, if you want we can share the popcorn.

 _Yumi accepts Johnny's offer, and pats his head._

 **Hiroki** : Be careful Johnny, you don't want to Ulrich to be jealous.

 _Yumi and Ulrich blush and look at the kid with a threatening look, causing him to laugh loudly._

 **Sissi** : Let's get going or we will be late.

 _As the group starts walking away from Kadic, Ulrich mumbles to Yumi._

 **Ulrich** : Odd should be here instead of her.

 _Odd sits in the library, empty at that time of the day. Jim is the only one there apart from him. He is reading a magazine, not paying attention to the teenager. Jeremie sits in his room, trying to fix the bug on the Skid's program, which is revealing to be harder than the boy expected. Scene shifts to the cinema, some students buy tickets and popcorn, while others decide to use the bathroom before the start of the movie. In the empty projection room a socket flashes with electricity. Suddenly, a dark shadow comes out of it, climbs the wall and gets into a movie projector. The group of Kadic students starts entering their cinema room. Yumi sits in between Johnny and Ulrich. Herb and Nicholas enter the room empty-handed right behind Sissi, who carries a huge bucket of popcorn._

 **Sissi** : The both of you, go sit in the back. I don't want you near me right now.

 **Herb** : But Sissi, I-I thought we were going to share the popcorn.

 **Sissi** : Do you think I was going to share my popcorn with you?

 _She signals them to go to the back of the theater. They leave and Sissi starts approaching Ulrich._

 **Sissi** : Ulrich dear, do you mind if I sit here next to you?

 **Ulrich** : I do, go sit in the back.

 **Sissi** : But I have some popcorn, do you want to share?

 **Ulrich** : Not really.

 _His words are intentionally short, cold and straight to the point. Sissi's pride is hurt. She looks around and notices the only vacant seat is next to Herb. She sits next to him with an infuriated look painted on her face. When he tries to take some popcorn out of her basket, she slaps his hand making him retreat. In Jeremie's room, the boy is immersed in his work. All of a sudden, the superscanner goes off._

 **Jeremie** : This can't be happening right now...

 _In the theater, the movie starts playing. The very first scene is action packed, jelly-like blue glowing aliens with tentacles serving as arms fight each other with the help spaceships._

 **Hiroki** : This is sick!

 _Suddenly, the screen surface acquires the properties of a Lyoko tower, giving the ability to some of the aliens to break the forth wall and start coming out of the projection screen into the room._

 **Sissi** : I wasn't expecting this kind of uh... effects.

 _When the people in the room realize what's unveiling upon their eyes, panic takes over the room. People start running around screaming. Sissi, Herb and Nicholas hide under their sits, while Yumi and Ulrich stand up, ready to fight. The boy's phone rings. He answers the call and Jeremie's voice is heard on the other side._

 **Jeremie** : Ulrich, there's an activated tower.

 **Ulrich** : I've figured.

 **Jeremie** : I need you in Lyoko.

 **Ulrich** : The cinema is full of aliens. There's no way we will make it out of here.

 **Jeremie** : I'll try calling Odd instead, just hang in there. I'll figure this out.

 **Ulrich** : And how do you plan to do that? Aelita isn't here to deactivate the tower.

 **Jeremie** : I don't know, but I'll find a way.

 **Ulrich** : Do you think XANA is behind this?

 **Jeremie** : I can't know for sure.

 _He hangs up the phone._

 **Yumi** : What's happening?

 **Ulrich** : An activated tower.

 **Yumi** : Is it Xana?

 **Ulrich** : Jeremie's not sure.

 **Yumi** : How are we going to deactivate it without Aelita?

 **Ulrich** : No clue...

 **Yumi** : When I thought things couldn't get any worse.

 **William** : Did I heard it right?

 _William approaches Yumi and Ulrich._

 **Yumi** : It's nothing William. Just help us get everyone out of here safely.

 _Yumi rushes to Sissi's aid. She has been dragged from her hiding spot by an alien. William looks to Ulrich._

 **William** : Mind explaining?

 **Ulrich** : Just do what she says.

 _He sprints in Yumi's way with William right behind him. The panic is aggravated when aliens block the door, stranding the students inside the room. Hiroki and Johnny hide in one of the corners. At the same moment, Jeremie rushes down the dorms, calling Odd._

 **Jeremie** : Odd, there's an activated tower, Ulrich and Yumi are in danger.

 **Odd** _whispering_ : I can't leave right now, I'm on detention.

 **Jeremie** : Just find a way, meet me at the factory.

 _He hangs up the phone and bolts into the woods. Odd decides to evade without warning Jim. The man hears him running and starts yelling._

 **Jim** : Della Robin, get back here, right now!

 _When Yumi punches the alien who's attacking Sissi in the back, a third tentacle appears on the hurt spot and sends the girl flying over three rows of seats. William runs to help the girl._

 **William** : YUMI! _He kneels next to her and starts helping her stand. She has a hand over a bloody cut on her head,_ Are you ok?

 **Yumi** : Yeah, I-I'll b-be fine.

 _In the factory, Jeremie sits in the command chair, tapping nervously on the arm rest._

 **Jeremie** : How am I going to solve this...?

 _Odd arrives soon after._

 **Odd** : What should we do, Einstein?

 **Jeremie** : Just go to the scanners, maybe you can do something from Lyoko.

 _Odd is virtualized on the Ice Sector. He hops onto the Overboard and speeds to the tower._

 **Odd** : Any plan yet?

 **Jeremie** : Not really, we can't deactivate the tower without Aelita.

 **Odd** : So what should I do?

 **Jeremie** : I don't know... Just let me think, I'll find a way.

 _He punches the keyboard with frustration. On the movie theater, there's no prospect of things getting better. Ulrich was defeated trying to save Sissi, and more aliens keep coming out of the screen. William and Yumi hide in between rows._

 **Yumi** : What should we do?

 **William** : I have a plan, we need to open the doors and let everyone escape. After that, we go to the projection room behind this one and turn of the film. That'll at least stop their numbers from increasing.

 **Yumi** : But how?

 **William** : If you, Ulrich and I attack the ones stranding the door, at least one of us will make it out of here.

 **Yumi** : That's the best plan we have, let's try it.

 _They both stand up and scream at Ulrich, who's lying on the ground several rows down._

 **Yumi &William**: ULRICH! THE DOOR! NOW!

 _The three run to the door in the middle of the pandemonium. The aliens start haphazardly swinging their tentacles in the teenagers' direction. William dodges one attack, and delivers a roundhouse kick to one of the aliens' face. The alien's ire increases. It returns a bone crushing bow to William's torso. The warrior falls to the ground in agony. Ulrich and Yumi are more cautious, trying to trick their opponents into a favorable position. In spite of their efforts, the aliens have the upper hand and start backing them into a corner._

 **Ulrich** : This isn't going work.

 _An idea suddenly crosses Yumi's mind. Without warning, she rolls on the ground through the aliens' open legs. She bolts to the door and busts it open with a kick. When the aliens start chasing her, Ulrich punches one of them on the back, shifting their attention. Yumi runs down the corridor, and enters the projection room with a middle aged fat man from the cinema's staff running after her._

 **Staff member** : You can't go in there.

 _Yumi tries to turn off the projector to no avail._

 **Yumi** : Desperate times call for desperate measures...

 _She rips the projector's cables and throws it to the ground. The girl smashes it repeatedly until it's reduced to a bunch of junk._

 **Staff member** : You have a lot of explaining to do!

 **Yumi** : No time!

 _In Lyoko, Odd finds a defenseless tower._

 **Odd** : There are no monsters guarding the tower.

 **Jeremie** : I see... It's probably a trap be careful.

 **Odd** : There's something weird though.

 **Jeremie** : What is it?

 **Odd** : The tower is yellow.

 _The cat warrior flies in circles around the tower._

 **Jeremie** : That means XANA isn't behind the attack.

 **Odd** : What should I do?

 **Jeremie** : Just let me think... I-I'll find a way...

 _Yumi gets back to the room, past people running in the opposite direction. Ulrich is the last to exit the room. The 10th grader helps a heavily wounded William out of the room._

 **Yumi** : Is everyone out?

 **Ulrich** : I think so.

 _Yumi closes the room's door._

 **Yumi** : This won't hold them forever, William needs an ambulance.

 **Ulrich** : Help me carrying him.

 **Staff member** : What's going on here?

 _The old man looks at the teenagers from the end of the corridor. When he sees the hurt boy, decides to help Ulrich and Yumi carry him, instead of questioning them. As they are about to leave the corridor, screams echo through the room._

 **Yumi** : Someone's inside...

 **Hiroki** : YUMI, IT'S ME! HELP!

 **Yumi** : HIROKI!

 _She signals Ulrich and the man to take William to an ambulance, and rushes to the door. Yumi busts it open, and enters the room. The two boys hide behind her, shaking with fear. The aliens start motioning their tentacles towards the group._

 **Yumi** : RUN!

 _One of the aliens is able to wrap a tentacle over Yumi's leg, making the girl fall to the ground. A groan of pain escapes from her mouth. Johnny and Hiroki turn around, hold Yumi's hands and try to pull her out of the alien's grip. Outside the cinema, ambulances arrive to assist the hurt students. Ulrich drops William off at one ambulance and runs back inside. Several police men try to stop him but he dodges them. The police chief takes charge and starts giving orders to the officers on the scene._

 **Police chief** : We need to close down the building. _He points to three officers._ The three of you, go after that boy!

 _In the factory, Jeremie's frustration is rapidly increasing._

 **Odd** : Any idea, Einstein?

 **Jeremie** : No... NO! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! WE ARE DOOMED WITHOUT AELITA!

 **Odd** : Calm down, Einstein! I'm sure you can figure this out.

 _Jeremie starts violently punching the keyboard._

 **Jeremie** : I'M SO USELESS! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT HER!

 _Inside the cinema, Ulrich bolts into the corridor. He sees the two boys trying to help Yumi and joins them. The aliens start exiting the room._

 **Ulrich** : Boys, RUN AWAY NOW!

 _Hiroki and Johnny are hesitant to follow Ulrich's order. The hoard of aliens trying to go through the door frame cause it to begin breaking._

 _The monsters start screeching louder. The corridor becomes full of deafening noise. Hiroki and Johnny get scared and leave the scene. The door frame breaks and the aliens surround Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremie is sitting against a wall, with his arms around his knees. Odd's voice is heard through the computer._

 **Odd** : Einstein, can you hear me?

 _Jeremie looks to his left. The square box with 'Eiffel Pâtisserie' written on it, is sitting on the ground. Jeremie pulls is closer to him and opens it. There is a cake inside. The once delicious cake is now full of mold from being an entire week in the humid factory. Despite of it, Jeremie is still able to read the letters on top of it. 'Happy Birthday Aelita'. Memories invade the boy's mind. He is sitting with Aelita in a bench. It's late in the afternoon. The sky is on fire, painted with beautiful shades of orange. Aelita stares deeply into Jeremie's eyes._

 **Aelita** : Thank you for never giving up on me... I love you.

 _Yumi and Ulrich dodge multiple attacks from the aliens. Their tentacles leaving huge holes on the concrete floor and walls. The three police officers fire their guns as an attempt to free the teenagers._

 **Police** **officer 1** : This won't help, we need reinforcements.

 **Police officer 2** : I'll go ask for help outside.

 _The walks away. Ulrich punches one of the aliens in the back. Just like it happened with Yumi, a giant tentacle appears in the wounded back. It wraps around Ulrich's neck and throws him against the the wall. Due to its weakened state, the wall breaks. Ulrich falls to the ground of the women's bathroom. He spits blood. Inside the lab, Jeremie gets up with a confident look. He uses the sleeves of his shirt to clean his tears. He mumbles to himself._

 **Jeremie** : I won't give up, Aelita.

 _He puts on his earpiece._

 **Jeremie** : Odd, can you hear me?

 **Odd** : What in the world took you so long? Do you know how to deactivate the tower already?

 **Jeremie** : I don't know if it's going to work, but try to ent-

 _He is suddenly interrupted by Odd._

 **Odd** : Wait, Einstein... There's something weird happening with the tower...

 _Odd looks at the tower, flashing quickly from yellow to white. One of the aliens is ready to deliver a killing punch to Yumi, but falls to the ground. The other aliens do the same, leaving the girl in awe looking at them._

 **Yumi** : The tower... they did it!

 _The girl walks to Ulrich and kisses him. The male warrior is taken by surprise. They hug for a few moments, until several police officers enter the bathroom. They are taken outside. On the way out, they see several doctors around William. They both run in their friend's direction._

 **Yumi** : What's happening?

 **Doctor 1** : You need to leave!

 _The police officers try to pull the teenagers away._

 **Yumi** : NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HE IS MY FRIEND!

 _The doctors do their best to keep the boy alive, but he is giving in to his injuries._

 **Ulrich** : HE IS DYING! HE IS OUR FRIEND!

 _Yumi breaks away from the police officers. She picks up her phone while running to William. She calls Jeremie._

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, you won't b-

 **Yumi** : WILLIAM IS DYING, LAUNCH THE RETURN TO THE PAST! NOW!

 _Yumi picks up William's hand and holds it tightly. Jeremie types on his computer._

 **Jeremie** : Return to the past now!

 _White light from the supercomputer engulfs the factory and then the cinema. The four Lyoko Warriors sit in the cafeteria. They look at each other for a brief moment. Yumi gets up and runs out._

 **Ulrich** : How did you do it?

 **Odd** : The tower deactivated itself.

 **Ulrich** : William almost died, it's best if we go check on him.

 _Yumi sees William and his friends heading to the cafeteria as she is going down the steps. She run to_

 _him and they both hug. The students who see the scene start whistling._

 **Student 1** : So Yumi is dating William and not Ulrich?

 _Yumi let's some tears fall down her cheeks into William's shirt._

 **Yumi** : I thought you wouldn't make it...

 **William** : It's ok. I'm here.

 _Tamiya snaps a picture for the school's newspaper._

 **Tamiya** : Yumi is actually in love with William! What a scoop!

 **Sissi** : I told you, little brat! There's no way Ulrich would-

 _Ulrich snaps the picture out of Tamiya's hand and rips it apart._

 **Tamiya** : Hey! That was my picture!

 _Ulrich points at both girls._

 **Ulrich** : Just so both of you know, Yumi and I are dating and I don't want the both of you talking about it. GOT IT?

 _The scary look on Ulrich faces causes the girls to run away. Jeremie and Odd look at him astonished._

 **Ulrich** : What?

 **Odd** : The way you talked to them... Even I was scared.

 **Ulrich** : Sissi got what was coming for her, and I don't want to deal with Milly and Tamiya talking about us.

 **Jeremie** : Also, are you sure you are feeling ok? Did you just admit you were dating Yumi?

 **Ulrich** : All that has happened lately, but especially today made me realize how important Yumi is for me. And I don't want to have to hide that...

 _That night, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and William meet in Jeremie's room._

 **William** : So what happened today? Is XANA back?

 _Yumi takes charge of the conversation._

 **Yumi** : I think it's best if you stay out of this.

 _The four boys look at her._

 **Yumi** : XANA managed to possess you, I don't want that to happen again. We can't go through that again.

 **William** : It's not going to happen aga-

 **Yumi** : It was a mistake to bring you to Lyoko in the first place. It's better if things stay as they are, let us handle this.

 **William** : I want to help you in Lyoko. I think I deserve that after what happened today.

 **Yumi** : No... We can't risk having another problem to deal with.

 **William** : Then just tell me what's going on... I don't understand what's happening. Why did Aelita leave now that XANA is back?!

 _Yumi and William's conversation quickly turns into a screaming match._

 **Yumi** : JUST STAY OUT OF THIS! WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU?!

 **William** : BECAUSE I'M LONELY... and I thought you were my friends... but don't even trust me.

 _William runs out the room to hide his tears. He shuts the door behind him, silence takes over the room. Yumi turns to her friends with watery eyes. Ulrich hugs her, and Jeremie changes the subject._

 **Jeremie** : I called you guys here because of what happened today.

 **Odd** : Do you know who or what activated the tower?

 **Jeremie** : No, but it's definitely not XANA. I checked everywhere, and there's nothing on the Network. However, I found something much more interesting.

 **Yumi** : What is it?

 **Jeremie** : Aelita. I found her this afternoon.

 **Ulrich** : Where is she?

 **Jeremie** : Inside one of the replicas.

 **Ulrich** : Weren't all of them destroyed by the multi agent program?

 **Jeremie** : That's what I thought. Upon checking it I realized why it wasn't. This replica isn't fully created yet. It was in the middle of it's creation when XANA was destroyed, since it wasn't infected yet, it wasn't targeted by my multi-agent program. That's were Aelita is.

 **Odd** : If we know where she is, shouldn't we go there and save her?

 **Jeremie** : The Skid isn't ready yet, I haven't managed to get rid of the new bug.

 **Yumi** : How long will it take?

 **Jeremie** : After I solve the bug it'll be almost ready, I'm positive I can make it a few days.

 **Yumi** : That's great, just a few days and Aelita will be back here. We'll be able to turn that supercomputer off for good.

 _The good news cheers up the group's mood. Jeremie is taken aback by Yumi's desire to turn off the supercomputer but decides to not say anything. Yumi leaves minutes after and Ulrich follows her._

 **Ulrich** : Y-Yumi... Tomorrow don't forget our pencak silat practice.

 **Yumi** : I-I won't.

 _They smile at each other._

 **Ulrich** : I need to tell you something... please don't get mad.

 **Yumi** : What did you do...?

 **Ulrich** : The whole school could or could not know... that we are dating.

 _The boy was expecting Yumi to scream at him, but she gives him a soft expression._

 **Yumi** : It's fine by me.

 _ **Writer's note**_  
I sincerely hope you liked the first chapter of my Code Lyoko fanfiction. I had been wishing to upload it for years now, but never did it. Code Lyoko has always been an important part of my life and this fanfiction is a story that my friends and I started as kids and is only seeing the light of day many years after.  
It's also an updated chapter!  
I'm much happier with this new version. I think the story flows much better, and the plot is much more interesting. Yumi and Ulrich are finally dating!  
The next chapter is coming soon, it just took me a long time to rewrite the chapters so I decided to upload this one this week. If you read the other version, make sure to review and tell me what you think.  
I also created a survey for this chapter (link in my bio)  
It probably won't stay up for long, but thank you in advance if you decide to take it.  
Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you had fun reading!

i bPáras


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3**

 _Yumi and Ulrich practice in the gym. Both the teenagers are in great physical shape. None of them has the upper hand, even though Yumi is almost able to throw Ulrich to the ground once. Jim screams unintelligible tips at the teenagers. When the practice is over, they get ready to leave._

 **Jim** : Good practice today, kids. Can I ask you a question before you go?

 **Yumi** : Sure...

 _Yumi rolls her eyes, expecting another question about her relationship with Ulrich._

 **Jim** : It's about Aelita Stones, I know you are friends with her. My nephew called me. Apparently, Aelita agreed to be the secret guest on the Subdigitals concert on Friday. He says he hasn't heard of her since she went to Canada, and wanted me to ask you if she is coming back in time for the concert.

 _Yumi and Ulrich are surprised by this question, unable to find a proper answer._

 _ **Flashback to the day Aelita disappeared.**_

 _The group of friends sit together in the cafeteria for breakfast, smiling at each other. Jeremie gives Aelita a box and Yumi hugs her. Aelita opens the present and reveals the content._

 **Aelita** : New headphones! That's great, I really needed ones for my concert with the Subdigitals.

 **Odd** : We hope you give the best concert ever, we are counting in you, princess.

 _ **End flashback.**_

 **Yumi** : Jeremie has been the one talking to Aelita the most, I'll ask him and I'll tell you tomorrow Jim.

 _Yumi and Ulrich leave and head for the dorms. They enter Jeremie's room. The boy is deeply concentrated on a holographic image of the Skid displayed on the screen._

 **Ulrich** : Einstein, we need to talk.

 **Jeremie** : Oh hello, what is it?

 **Yumi** : Aelita's concert. Chris Morales wants to know if she is still performing with them next week.

 _Jeremie gets up from his chair to face them._

 **Jeremie** : I completely forgot about that!

 **Ulrich** : So did we. What are we going to do?

 **Jeremie** : I've solved the bug. The Skid is almost ready to go. I think we can bring her back in time for the concert.

 **Yumi** : Are you sure?

 **Jeremie** : No... but she really wanted to perform, I'm sure we can do it...

 **Ulrich** : Ok, I'm going to tell Jim she'll be back on time.

 **Yumi** : Are we sure about this? Aelita hasn't practiced at all, even if you bring her back today I'm not sure if she could manage.

 **Jeremie** : They have been practicing for months, and I doubt Chris can find another secret guest in such a short amount of time.

 **Yumi** : Ok then, but remember that she needs to be here by Friday.

 **Jeremie** : I'll do my best.

 **Ulrich** : We are counting in you, Einstein. I'm going to the gym now, see you.

 **Yumi** : I have to go too. My parents are going to kill me if I arrive home late again. Goodbye, Jeremie.

 _They shut the door, leaving Jeremie alone in his room working. In the corridor, Yumi kisses Ulrich before they part ways. Night turns into day, and day turns into night. The day of the concert approaches with the Skid unfinished. Thursday in the afternoon, the Lyoko Warriors meet by the vending machines._

 **Ulrich** : You better move it, Einstein. The concert is tomorrow and Chris Morales is waiting for Aelita.

 **Jeremie** : I know, I'm almost done. I'm sure I can finish it today.

 **Yumi** : You HAVE to!

 **Odd** : She's right, hurry up! We can't let the Subdigitals down.

 **Jeremie** : Ok ok ok ok ok, you guys are not helping. I'm going to work now, I'll call you once I finish.

 _He goes to his room and works until late in the night._

 _He almost falls asleep, but is shaken when his computer starts beeping and the screen displays a green plus sign._

 **Jeremie** : I-I... I DID IT! I DID IT!

 _His hands shake with happiness. Tears fall onto the dark bags under his eyes from the many sleepless nights over the previous week._

 **Jeremie** : Time to launch the program.

 _He launches the Skid's rebuilding. A window opens up, signalling a 15 hour wait time for the rebuilding process to be completed. Early in the mourning, the group of friends meet in Jeremie's room. Upon hearing the news, the three warriors stand up._

 **Ulrich** : If it's ready, let's just head to the factory and bring Aelita back!

 **Jeremie** : Take it easy Ulrich, we have to wait 10 more hours before the Skid is ready to be used.

 **Odd** : That'll be 3 hours before the concert! It's not enough time.

 **Jeremie** : It's the best I can do. I hope it's enough. I miss her...

 _The blond boy looks down. Yumi gets up and hugs him. Ulrich's blood starts boiling slightly, but he brushes it off._

 **Yumi** : We miss her too. You can count on us. By the end of the day, Aelita will be with us.

 **Jeremie** : We need to leave everything ready for the concert, we don't know if Aelita will have time to come here before it starts. Yumi, can you go to Aelita's room and find clothes for her?

 **Yumi** : No problem.

 **Jeremie** : Don't forget her headphones and the CD with her songs too.

 _Yumi exits the room and heads upstairs. She looks around to check if there's anyone near Aelita's room._

 **Yumi** : Looks like the coast is clear.

 _She tries to open the door to no avail._

 **Yumi** : It's locked...

 _She checks the corridor again. She takes paper clip out of her pocket and tries to unlock the door. All of a sudden, a big hand grabs her shoulder. Yumi is startled and quickly gets up to face the owner of the hand._

 **Jim** : Looking for something, Ishiyama?

 **Yumi** : Uh... N-No.

 **Jim** : Can you explain me why you were trying to get into Stone's room?

 _Yumi comes up with an excuse in less than a second._

 **Yumi** : I-I... Aelita borrowed Jeremie's headphones and clothes from me... I wanted to get them back.

 **Jim** : You can't break into other students rooms!

 **Yumi** : Aelita is my friend, she wouldn't mind!

 _The gym teacher scratches his chin for a few seconds. Afterwards, he looks at Yumi._

 **Jim** : You can't do this Ishiyama, but I know you and I know you wouldn't do something like this for a bad reason. Plus Stones is your friend as you said. I'll open the door for you just this once, and I hope I never catch you trying to get into other students' rooms ever again.

 **Yumi** : Thank you, Jim you are the best!

 _Yumi enters Aelita's room and starts looking around her wardrobe. She picks up Aelita's outfit and headphones and hides the CD in between the other items. After she is finished, she looks around. A single years escapes from her eye. Aelita was so close but yet so far. The girl speaks very quietly, making it impossible for Jim to hear her._

 **Yumi** : I promise we'll bring you back Aelita.

 _She meets the boys in the dorms entrance, Yumi is surprised when she sees William standing with them._

 **Yumi** : Hello William, what are you doing here?

 **Jeremie** : William will take Aelita's clothes, headphones and CD to the concert hall. It'll be one less thing for us to worry about.

 _Yumi hands Aelita's belongings to William. The rest of the day passes, the Lyoko Warriors meet at the factory._

 **Jeremie** : Are you ready?

 **Odd** : Yeah, let's bring Aelita back!

 **Jeremie** : Get ready for the virtualization.

 _The three Lyoko Warriors enter the scanners._

 **Jeremie** : Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi.  
Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi.  
Virtualization _._

 _The Warriors are virtualized onto the Sector 5 arena. They swiftly reach the Skid hangar, the three of them surprised by the sight of the Skid._

 **Yumi** : Wow, I had forgotten how this looked. It's beautiful.

 **Ulrich** : Fantastic.

 _They look at each other and smile._

 **Odd** : Who's going to driving the Skid this time?

 **Jeremie** : Yumi will.

 **Odd** : What? Why? I should be the one doing it.

 **Yumi** : Sorry Odd, it's my turn.

 **Odd** : It's not fair!

 **Jeremie** : Calm down, it's not the time to argue. Stand on the transporter spots.

 _The three get energized. When they get ready to leave, Yumi gets overwhelmed by the Skid's navigation system._

 **Yumi** : This is harder than I expected.

 **Jeremie** : Don't worry Yumi, I'll guide you.

 _After a few minutes of struggling, Yumi manages to lift off. She repeats Aelita's words the first time she drobe the Skid._

 **Yumi** : For you... Aelita.

 _The Skid leaves Sector 5 and dives into the digital sea. The Warriors inside look around them, mesmerized at the sight of the Network. Yumi rotates the Skid and speeds into the blue sea, heading in the replica's direction. At the arrival, Yumi struggles to open the entry portal._

 **Jeremie** : Just activate the key, it requires the hand recognition. The panel is on your right.

 **Odd** : If I was piloting, we would already be there.

 **Yumi &Ulrich**: Odd, shut up!

 _Yumi activates the key. This time, it takes a fraction of a second for Jeremie to crack the access code._

 **Jeremie** : It looks like one year wasn't enough to make me bad at this.

 _They enter the replica, revealing the Mountain scenery._

 **Jeremie** : This is the Moutain Sector Replica, or what was supposed to be the Mountain Sector Replica. It's much smaller than the other ones. There are only 5 towers.

 **Ulrich** : It's still way too much land for us to cover in 3 hours, do you have any idea where Aelita exactly is?

 **Jeremie** : It seems like she is on Earth...

 **Odd** : Wait, what do you mean?

 **Jeremie** : The other Skid is connected to a tower, Aelita has been teleported to Earth. Also there is an activated tower but we can't deal with that before we find Aelita.

 **Ulrich** : What should we do then?

 **Jeremie** : I think we should launch an attack on both fronts. Last time, that girl was able to defeat the three of you very fast, but she can only be in one place at a time. Connect to a tower and I'll teleport Yumi to find Aelita. Ulrich and Odd, I'll energize you to attack the Skid. We have to either connect Aelita to our Skid or take control over the enemy one. I'm counting on you.

 _Yumi connects the Skid to a tower._

 **Jeremie** : Are you ready for teleportation, Yumi?

 **Yumi** : I'm ready.

 **Ulrich** : Yumi...

 **Yumi** : What?

 **Ulrich** : Good luck... and be careful.

 _His voice is sweet and calm, showing genuine care for the girl._

 **Odd** : Oh, PLEASE!

 **Ulrich** : Shut up!

 **Jeremie** : Calm down, guys. We don't have time for this. I'm going to teleport Yumi.

 _Yumi gets teleported by Jeremie. Afterwards, Odd and Ulrich are energized onto the Mountain platform._

 **Jeremie** : Guys, here are you vehicles. Head north to the tower.

 _The two boys climb onto their vehicles and speed away from the Skid._ Yumi, can you hear me? Where are you?

 **Yumi** : I can hear you just fine. I'm on the mountains, it's kind of snowy here.

 **Jeremie** : It looks like you are on the Switz Alps... the place where Aelita used to live.

 **Yumi** : Do you think that has anything to do with her kidnapping?

 **Jeremie** : I have no idea.

 **Yumi** : Where should I search for her?

 **Jeremie** : Aelita is inside an old mountain cabin in a mountain sothwest your position, you are still far from her position.

 **Yumi** : How much time do I have? Do you think it's enough?

 **Jeremie** : XANA is gone, the tower inhibitors are deactivated. There's no time limit for the connection, but try to hurry up. We don't have much time before Aelita's performance.

 _Scene shifts to the concert, some students start gathering around the main entrance, while William is already inside, he enters Aelita's dressing room and leaves her belongings on the inside. When he is coming out of it, he spots Chris Morales walking in his direction._

 **William** : Hello, I'm Aelita's friend. I came here to-

 _His sentence is cut off when a flash of eletricity appears in Chris hand and electrifies him. William is thrown unconscious inside the dressing room and the possessed drumer locks the door. The Sundigitals fans start entering the concert hall. Chris Morales is on stage to greet the newcomers._

 **Chris** : Thank you everybody for coming. I hope you all have an _electrifying_ night.

 _Close up on his face. His eyes glow and he has a life threatening grin._ _In the factory, the superscanner goes off._

 **Jeremie** : Guys, we have bad news. There's an activated tower on the Desert Sector.

 **Ulrich** : Great, we better hurry and find Aelita before something happens.

 _The two male warriors fly accross a narrow pathway that culminates in a wider platform where they spot the submarine linked to a tower with the girl protecting them._

 **Odd** : Jeremie, the girl is the only one protecting the Skid.

 **Jeremie** : Hurry then! But be careful.

 _They approach their opponent. She assumes a fighting position. Ulrich and Odd decide to attack both at the same time. Odd fires laser arrows, while Ulrich speeds in her direction and stretches out his arm, while holding one of his sabers, with the intention of striking the girl. At the last moment, the girl evades causing the laser arrows to hit Ulrich. He falls to the ground and his overbike falls over the mountain platform into the digital sea._

 **Jeremie** : Ulrich, you only have 50 life points left. Another of those and it's over.

 **Ulrich** : I don't understand, how did she manage to escape?

 **Odd** : More important, where is she now?

 _The girl appears in front of the Skid, further away from them. She jumps in the air and lands on Odd's Overboard, taking over it. Odd falls off and she sends his vehicles in his direction._

 **Jeremie** : Odd, get out of the way!

 _He is berely able to avoid the Overboard, which hits the ground and explodes. The explosion sends Odd flying in the air. He lands near Ulrich's feet._

 **Ulrich** : Jeremie, this doesn't look good...

 _On the Switz Alps, Yumi manages to reach the top of the mountain where the cabin is. Neither time nor the mountain weather were kind on it, there are holes on the walls and the roof, and all the windows are broken. Yumi enters through the main door. She steps on broken glass, which cracks beneath her feet._

 **Yumi** : Aelita? Are you there?

 _The concert starts, the Subdigitals songs fill the hall and distract the people enough to make the electricity field forming around the crowd to go unnoticed. The only one aware of the situation is William, watching the concert from a TV in Aelita's room._

 **William** : I need to stop this or Chris Morales will blow everyone to bits.

 _He starts kicking the door, the lives of Kadic's students on his hands. Scene shifts to Yumi walking slowly inside the dark cabin, the windows covered by ripped curtains. She sees a dim light coming out of one of the rooms. As the floor creaks under her feet, she enters the room. The room is iluminated by a computer screen. She sits in front of it. A picture of a young woman is displayed on the screen. Her pink hair gives away her identity._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, there's a picture of someone in here.

 **Jeremie** : Of who?

 **Yumi** : Antea, Aelita's mother...

 _William's attempts at opening the door prove to be unsuccessful. He picks up his phone from his pocket and calls Jeremie._

 **William** : Jeremie, I need help. Chris Morales is possessed and is trying to blow up the entire concert hall. He locked me in Aelita's dressing room, I can't get out.

 **Jeremie** : Things are a bit complicated over here as well.

 **William** : You better deactivate the tower fast!

 **Jeremie** : I'll see what we can do.

 _Jeremie ends the call and shifts his attention to the male Warriors, who are struggling to fight the mysterious girl. He tells them about the attack on the concert hall._

 **Ulrich** : Bring me back, Jeremie. I'm the one with less life points left. We have to protect the students.

 _As he speaks the girl takes advantage of their distraction and jumps in the air. She uses her grasp on Odd and takes him out before they can react. Odd appears in the scanners panting._

 **Jeremie** : Oh no!

 **Ulrich** : Don't worry, Jeremie. I'm still here.

 _Odd's voice his heard from the scanner's room._

 **Odd** : I'm going to help William out. Good luck in Lyoko.

 _At the same time the fight resumes, Yumi sits at the cabin's desk. The sound of buttons being pressed is the only sound filling the silence in the log house. Apart from the photo, there are no other files on the computer. Yumi stares at it. Antea is sitting on a chair with the Mountain scenery behind her. The woman is dressed on a shirt with a logo printed on the right hand side of her chest._

 **Yumi** : Strange...

 **Jeremie** : There's no time to lose, Yumi! Find Aelita and get out of there, we need her to deactivate the tower.

 **Yumi** : Sorry, let me just send you this picture.

 _When the picture is sent, Yumi gets up and walks upstairs._

 **Yumi** : Aelita, are you there? _She looks around._ Can you hear me?

 _She searches for her friend in all rooms._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I can't find Aelita.

 **Jeremie** : The map shows her right there. Have you searched everywhere?

 **Yumi** : I did. Which exact room is she in then?

 **Jeremie** : It says she is downstairs, first door on the left.

 _Yumi enters the room. She takes a second look around. Pieces of broken glass are scattered on the ground, although more concentrated on the floor directly under the window. There are empty boxes and broken furniture, including a dirty chair with velvet cushions, as well as snow and ice accumulated on corners. Even so, the girl isn't in the room._

 **Yumi** : Aelita isn't here.

 **Jeremie** : I don't understand...

 _Yumi moves the furniture and boxes around. She pulls a box near the broken window and finds a trapdoor._

 **Yumi** : I found something.

 **Jeremie** : What is it?

 **Yumi** : A trapdoor.

 _Odd arrives the concert hall. breathless. He enters directly into the backstage and heads to Aelita's dressing room. William is kicking the unbudging door._

 **William** : Thank god you are here! Open the door!

 **Odd** : The key isn't here.

 _William looks at the screen, the electricity field starts gaining height, forming a bubble around the people. A strike on the students on the verge of happening._

 **William** : Forget it! Stop Chris before he does anything!

 _Odd dashes toward the control room. Inside, the staff members are unconscious, unaware of the situation. Odd looks at the buttons, screens and beeping lights, unsure about what to do to stop the enemy. He picks up his phone and calls Jeremie._

 **Jeremie** : There should be an electrical control panel somewhere. Just shut down the electricity completely and that should do it.

 _Odd looks around. The panel is located behind the entrance door. He opens it and pulls the main lever down. The concert hall is filled with darkness. The students boo and some start leaving. The possessed drummer leaves the stage using his superhuman abilities, unnoticed by the crowd. In the Mountain Replica, the girl runs in Ulrich's direction, determined to put an end to the fight. She vanishes in front of him and arises behind the Warrior. This time, Ulrich is able to swing his saber before the girl is able to attack him. The saber cuts through her arms, sending her to the ground. Ulrich looks at the fallen enemy with a grin. He puts his foot on her chest and points his saber at her throat._

 **Ulrich** : Guess it's game over for you, shouldn't have messed with us.

 _When he his ready to strike her, she dissolves from under his foot. Ulrich's opponent assembles further away, near the Skid. She raises her right hand in front of her. White light flows from her hand. She places it on her chest. The white light envolves her whole body._

 **Ulrich** : Jeremie, what's she doing?

 **Jeremie** : It's unbelievable, all her life points are back.

 **Ulrich** : What?!

 **Jeremie** : Back to square one.

 **Ulrich** : I almost got her! _He tightens his grip on the sabers and concentrates on the enemy figure._ I'll get her this time for sure.

 _In the dark concert hall, Odd tries to open Aelita's dressing room with a clip._

 **William** : How's that going?

 **Odd** : I can't see anything.

 _He feels a hand on his back. It grabs his shirt and pushes Odd against the door. Odd is dazed, he tries to look at his attacker. His vision is blurry, but he is able to distinguish Chris Morales's possessed figure in front of him. The Subdigitals's drummer punches the teenager on the stomach before opening the dressing room door and throwing Odd inside. William tries to jump onto his enemy. The drummer grabs him by his shirt and delivers an electricity blow to his chest. The boy falls to the ground, almost unconscious. The two boys inside the room hear the door being locked. The power is turned on. William and Odd look at the TV. Students start cheering on the band again as Chris returns to the stage and the band resumes the concert._

 **William** : W-We need to ge-get out of here...

 _The black haired boy rubs his head, his chest still burning from the drummer's attack. Odd kneels near the door and tries to use the clip again. The electricity field starts forming again and the crowd is as clueless as before._

 **William** : Odd, you better move it or Kadic will be missing half of its students on Monday.

 **Odd** : I'm trying...

 _At that moment, Milly and Tamiya enter the backstage, looking to find out the identity of the secret guest for the concert. While on their search, they pass by the dressing room. They hear the boys' conversation and decide to intervene._

 **Milly** : Odd, William, what are you two doing there?

 **Tamiya** : I hope it's not some weird stuff.

 **Odd** : Girls, we need your help! We are locked!

 **Milly** : And what are we supposed to do?

 **Odd** : Try to find the key.

 **Milly** : But where?

 **William** : Chris Morales has it, he locked us!

 **Tamiya** : Yeah right! Milly, let's go. They are trying to prank us.

 **Milly** : Yeah, as if Chris would lock you in there.

 **William** : Wait! I'll tell you who the secret guest is!

 _Despite his attempts to get the girls to help him, they were already to far to hear him. They go away, leaving the boys alone in the room. Sissi passes by a few minutes afterwards._

 **Sissi** : Hey, who's in there?

 **William** : It's me, William.

 **Odd** : I'm here too.

 **Sissi** : And what are you doing here? We are not supposed to come to the backstage.

 **William** : What are you doing here, then?

 _Sissi realizes she played herself and brushes it off._

 **Sissi** : Oh, it's nothing.

 **Odd** : Then help us, please! Chris Morales has the key, just find it!

 **Sissi** : Wait, what? Are you joking?

 **Odd** : Off course not!

 **Sissi** : Even if that's true why should I do that?

 **William** : Because if you don't, your dad might find out about your presence here.

 _His tone was more aggressive than usual, the eminent electrical strike messing with his nerves. Despite his threats, Sissi pulls a trick from her sleeve._

 **Sissi** : And if you think about that, everyone in school might accidentally find out that the both of you were locked in that tiny room during the entireconcert.

 _She walks away, leaving the boys alone. They face each other awkwardly after Sissi's threat. Their faces turn slightly red. They look in each other's eyes for a split second. Quickly, the embarrassment takes over then. The boys rapidly turn around to face the wall behind them. Odd tries to break the ice._

 **Odd** : We are kinda... uh... _He swallows._ Stuck in here.

 _The electricity field is almost fully formed. Odd continues trying to open the door, while William stands in the middle of the room watching the catastrophe unfold before his very eyes, still unable to look at Odd. In the Switz Alps, Yumi is running through and a dark underground tunnel. The image of Antea still vivid in her mind. Questions arising by the second. What was that logo? Why was the picture there? At the end of the corridor, there's a metal ladder heading up and another trapdoor at the end of it. Yumi climbs the ladder as goes through the secret door. She enters a destroyed lab. The ground is made of metal, but the walls are the natural insides of the mountain. The rocky walls converge at the top on a glass ceiling, where the only light in the room comes from. There are several exits to the lab through six doors, symmetrically distributed around the lab's walls. However, all the exits are closed. A broken metal ladder lies on the ground. On the middle of the room is a big metal table. Cables emerge from under it, connected to an unconscious Aelita, mimicking the way the Scyphozoa took her memory._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I found Aelita!

 **Jeremie** : How is she?

 **Yumi** : Unconscious, and there are metal cables around her.

 **Jeremie** : Ok, just take her out of there.

 _Yumi throws her fan, but instead of it cutting throw the wires, it bumps on the metal surface and returns to her._

 **Yumi** : Plan B, then.

 _She runs to Aelita and pulls the cables with all her strength. At first the heavy cables seem immobile, but Yumi manages to free Aelita. She brushes her human emotions aside and starts shaking her fiend, filled with a need to protect her at all costs necessary._

 **Yumi** : Aelita, wake up. You're safe now. I'll get you out of here.

 _The girl is unresponsive. On Jeremie's computer, the superscanner signals another activated tower._

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, Ulrich, there's another activated tower in the replica. Expect anything, I don't think our enemy is willing to let Aelita free without a fight.

 _On the Alps lab, the red emergency lights on the door frames of the lab turn on. An alarm cuts through the silence and the metal doors slide up. Armed robots start coming through them._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I'm under attack. I'm not sure I'll be able to take Aelita out of here.

 **Jeremie** : You have to! You are our only hope now. Ulrich isn't doing so well against the girl.

 **Yumi** : I'll do my best!

 _The robots corner Yumi and Aelita in the center of the room and start firing. Yumi's senses are at maximum alert. She jumps in the air and cartwheels several times to avoid getting hit. When she stops, she throws her fans and takes down two robots. The machines open fire on her. She uses her fans to shield her, but is unable to stand against the heavy fire power and falls defenseless to the ground. One of the robots seizes it's opportunity to attack Yumi and hits her._

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, if you get hit again, it's game over!

 _His voice trembles at the idea of failing the mission. Yumi gets up and takes out her attacker. She cartwheels backwards to open up space in between her and the army of machines. She shields herself of some hits and throws her fans. One of them is shot and changes trajectory. It goes against a wall and gets stuck in the rocks. The other one cuts through several enemies, but is blown before it comes back to Yumi._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I need my fans back.

 **Jeremie** : Oh no! I'm on it! You'll have them in no time, just hang in there.

 _The enemies start approaching the unarmed warrior. She rolls in between one of her opponents legs and kicks it in the back. It falls and knocks the nearby machines. Yumi makes a sprint to the wall and tries to take the fan out of it. Nevertheless, she isn't strong enough to unstuck it. She dodges a laser just in time. The army starts approaching, pressuring her._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I really need some help!

 **Jeremie** : Just hang on a bit longer.

 **Yumi** : I don't think I'll be able to.

 _She kneels and escapes a punch. The robot's hand goes through the fan on the wall and gets stuck. Yumi stands up and kicks it, breaking the machine. She uses her telekenisis to send the metal junk that once was her enemy at the leftover opponents. The girl isn't able to hit anyone, yet she is able to push back the swarm._

 **Jeremie** : I'm done, two fans should be there in no time.

 _The new weapons materialize in Yumi's hands. She leaps in the air and strikes..._

 _Ulrich in the right flank. He supersprints away from the adversary. The boy has a tired look on his face from the long unsuccessful fight._

 **Ulrich** : How many life points do I still have, Jeremie?

 **Jeremie** : Forty-five. She doesn't have a lot of physical strength. Just watch out for her grasp.

 **Ulrich** : I won't be able to do this for long. Yumi needs to hurry.

 **Jeremie** : She is in a complicated situation too, just buy her as much time as you can.

 **Ulrich** : I'm trying.

 _With no prospect of victory, Ulrich decides on a different strategy. He supersprints into the narrow path way, trying to evade battle. As expected, the girl leaves the Skid's guard and runs after him. In the Subdigitals concert, the electricity field is almost fully formed._

 **William** : Odd, how's that going?

 **Odd** : I'm almost done... I think...

 _All of a sudden, the boys hear a click and the door is unlocked by Odd's clip._

 **William** : Finally! Come on, we need to stop this!

 _The teens run from the backstage and reach the distracted crowd._

 **William** : What should we do?

 **Odd** : Turn the power off again.

 _Yumi catches her fan midair and throws it back at the leftover robots. The fan cuts through two of the machines, leaving the room seemingly empty._

 **Yumi** : It's done here.

 _Shot of Yumi's close up face. From behind her shoulder a figure arises from the shadows._

 **Jeremie** : YUMI! WATCH OUT!

 _Before the robot can fire, it glows with pink light and explodes. Yumi looks at the table in the middle of the room. Aelita is sitting with her hand aimed at the place the adversary used to be._

 **Yumi** : Aelita...

 _She slowly walks to her friend in awe. She hugs her and let's some tears escape her eyes._

 **Yumi** : I missed you so much... I promise I will never let anyone take you from me again.

 **Aelita** : ... Yumi, wha-what happened?

 _Yumi doesn't answer and tightens her embrace. The few tears turn into crying. Aelita is touched by her friend and her eyes get watery._

 **Jeremie** : I'm so glad you are fine, Aelita...

 _His voice shakes from the emotion. For a little while, none of the three say anything, then Yumi let's go of Aelita and stands up._

 **Yumi** : We still need to bring you back, any plans Jeremie?

 **Jeremie** : If you devirtualize Aelita now, she'll be in the enemy Skid and I don't think we can convincingly win a fight against the girl. I think you should find the supercomputer, I'll try to connect Aelita to our Skid through it.

 **Yumi** : Then let's go.

 _The two girls stand up and look at the six open doors._

 **Aelita** : Which one should we take?

 **Jeremie** : The one just behind you.

 _They follow Jeremie's instructions and disappear in the dark corridor. Jeremie stretches his arms, he smiles. They have found Aelita. After weeks of sleepless nights and tears, he felt true happiness. The two girls find their way at the end of the tunnel. They enter a room bigger than the previous one. Just like before, the floor is made of metal, but the walls are the insides of the mountain. However, there's no glass ceiling this time. There's a round table in the middle of it. A small supercomputer prototype is in the hole in the middle of the round table and monitors fill the table all around it. Aelita sits at one of them._

 **Aelita** : Jeremie, I've started searching for data.

 **Jeremie** : Ok, send me whatever you find useful.

 **Aelita** : There's barely anything. The supercomputer is still a prototype, it would be impossible to do much.

 **Jeremie** : That's why XANA didn't finish the replica, then. The supercomputer wasn't powerful enough.

 **Yumi** : It's still powerful enough for whomever took you.

 **Jeremie** : Send me all the data you can, Aelita.

 **Aelita** : I'm on it.

 _Aelita focuses on the screen. While she is fixated, she starts questioning Yumi._

 **Aelita** : Yumi, can I ask you something?

 **Yumi** : Off course.

 **Aelita** : What happened?

 **Yumi** : I don't know, I was hoping you would know something.

 **Aelita** : I can't remember anything. _She types faster without ever averting her gaze from the computer._ It's so strange... but I feel like I wasn't in danger.

 **Yumi** : What do you mean?

 **Aelita** : I'm not sure... _She gets silent for a few seconds._ How much time passed?

 **Yumi** : A month give or take.

 **Aelita** : What ab-

 _All of a sudden, the sirens go off again. Yumi assumes a battle position and holds her fans tight._

 **Jeremie** : There are more robots incoming from the tunnel. Yumi, make sure they don't get to Aelita!

 **Yumi** : I'll do everything to stop them!

 _She has an animalistic look on her face. Protecting Aelita blocks any other thoughts, making her fully devoted to the task. As the first robot enters the room, she jumps in the air and destroys it by cutting its head with the fans. Much to her surprise, another one shows up and immediately hits her, sending the warrior back to the Skid._

 **Jeremie** : No!

 **Aelita** : Don't worry, the data is coming your way.

 _She presses the enter key and gets up._

 **Aelita** : I think I can hold them for enough time.

 _Jeremie quickly goes through the data and initializes the connection._

 **Jeremie** : I've started the connection. Just hold for 15 minutes until the process is complete.

 _Right as the_ _process begins, the mysterious girl in the Mountain Replica looks at her opponent running through the platform and decides to end the battle. She fades and resurfaces just behind Ulrich. The figure leaps in the air and punches his back. He falls to the ground and she drains his life points away._

 **Jeremie** : Ulrich, no!

 _The mysterious girl starts running back to the enemy Skid._

 **Jeremie** : What is she doing...?

 _He attentively glances at the screen, trying to predict his opponent's move like in chess. After a brief moment, something clicks in his mind._

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, wake up! She will disconnect the Skid and cancel the process. You need to stop her.

 _Yumi is awakened by Jeremie's voice. She is energized onto the mountain floor._

 **Yumi** : I'll be needing the Overwing if I want to stand a chance.

 _The vehicle is quickly virtualized. The girl hops on it and speeds in her target's direction. On the Switz lab, Aelita is able to get rid of most of her enemies, having only a few opponents left._

 **Aelita** : Jeremie, I'm almost done here. How's it going?

 **Jeremie** : 9 minutes left.

 _Jeremie receives a phone call._

 **Odd** : Jeremie, how are things going?

 **Jeremie** : We've found Aelita, but Ulrich was devirtualized. It shouldn't take much longer if things go as planned.

 **Odd** : Ok, solve this quickly the- AHHHHHHHHH!

 _Odd's scream is cut off as the call ends._

 **Jeremie** : It looks like things aren't going so well for Odd. _He turns to the opening elevator door._ Ulrich, can you go and help them?

 **Ulrich** : Got it.

 _The boy presses the button again with and annoyed expression. Scene shifts to the now almost empty concert hall. The possessed drummer stands in the middle of the stage, electrocuting Odd. The other band members are lying unconscious in the ground. William shows up from the back stage and attacks Chris with two electrical cables. He falls to the ground in pain. William rushes over to Odd's side and helps him to walk into the backstage. He helps Odd sit behind some boxes and mumbles._

 **William** : I hope this is over soon...

 _He tries to shake his friend back to reality, to no avail._

 **William** : Come on, Odd.

 _He stops speaking abruptly as he hears steps heading his way. The sound stops and then resumes, heading away from their position. William signs with relief. He blinks and as he opens his eyes, the bloodthirsty face of the possessed Chris Morales appears in front of him. He is picked up from the ground and is thrown in the air against a wall. The boy growls with pain and falls to the ground. On the outside of the concert hall, the SubDigitals fans wait for the bus. The bus takes some minutes to arrive at the front of the hall. Ulrich jumps out of it, catching Sissi's attention._

 **Sissi** : Hey, where were you?

 **Ulrich** : No time.

 **Sissi** : The concert is over, there's no reason to go inside.

 _Ulrich doesn't answer, making Sissi run after him. They enter surreptitiously in the backstage. Ulrich turns around and whispers at the girl._

 **Ulrich** : Sissi, it's best if you leave...

 **Sissi** : You are obviously trying to hide something. I'm not leaving.

 _They enter the dressing rooms corridor. Odd sits on the ground, leaning against the wall. They rush to his aid._

 **Ulrich** : Odd, are you ok?

 **Sissi** : What are you doing here? And where's William?

 _Odd is unresponsive. Ulrich picks up Sissi's hand and talks to her soothly. Her cheeks turn bright red._

 **Ulrich** : Sissi, I need you to do something for me.

 **Sissi** : What is it?

 **Ulrich** : I forgot my backpack on the bus. Could you please get it for me?

 _She embarrassedly nods and leaves, Ulrich had successfully cast his spell on her. He starts shaking his friend. Odd opens his eyes slowly. As he recovers consciousness an alarmed look is drawn on his face._

 **Odd** : William, he took him!

 **Ulrich** : What? What happened? _His friend mutters incoherent sentences in a distressed tone of voice._ You aren't making any sense. Please calm down.

 _The scrawny teenager breaths in deeply. He tries to get up but his legs faint, making him fall to the ground._

 **Ulrich** : Hey, easy. Tell me what happened.

 **Odd** : Chris Morales is possessed. He tried to electrocute the students, but we stopped him. He came after us and he took William. I don't know where he is now.

 **Ulrich** : I'll find him. You stay here.

 _In Lyoko, Yumi speeds in the enemy's Skid direction. Despite her effort, her opponent is much closer to the target._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I won't make it!

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, it's not over yet. I trust you. If anyone can stop her is you.

 **Yumi** : I failed once...

 **Jeremie** : You failed more than once. But I trust you! _He has a calm looked despite the circumstances._ We all failed a lot, but if there's anyone who can do it, it's you!

 _Yumi feels the weight of her task on her shoulders. Her friends were counting on her._

 **Yumi** : I won't disappoint you!

 _The trust placed on her by her friend gives Yumi a boost in her confidence. She cuts the distance fast until her target is within sight. The girl arrives through another path. Yumi jumps out of the vehicle and throws the fans midair. The girl stops in front of the Skid, ready to be energized when both the fans cut through her. She looks furiously at the new adversary._

 **Yumi** : Not so fast!

 _In the Switz Alps, Aelita sits on a chair. She nervously taps her foot on the ground._

 **Aelita** : How much time left, Jeremie?

 **Jeremie** : 2 minutes and we should be ready to go.

 _Steps on metal are heard by Aelita. She quickly gets up and two energy fields are formed on her hands. The pink-haired girl fires at the first two robots. Instead of being destroyed, their body emanates white light. They absorb the energy fields and start firing at the girl. Aelita hides in the middle of the table, next to the supercomputer. She takes a look at the new machines. Instead of being simple metal pieces with laser-firing arms, the new adversaries have an almost invisible pink light-made armor a millimeter over their junk body._

 **Aelita** : Jeremie, this new robots have armor. It absorbs my energy fields.

 **Jeremie** : You don't need to destroy them. Just hold on until you're connected.

 _Aelita gets up from her hiding spot and creates an energy shield in each of her hands. She joins then to shield herself. The robots start firing at it, knocking her back a bit with each shot. In the concert hall, Ulrich enters a dark props room. He turn on the lights and sees William lying in the middle of some boxes. All of a sudden, the door shuts and locks behind him, revealing the possessed Chris Morales hiding behind it. He shoots electricity at the light on the ceiling. The bulb brakes, making electricity rain down on the boys. On the corridor, screams of excruciating pain are heard coming out of the locked door. In the Replica, Yumi cartwheels back several times to create space in between the approaching enemy. She flings her fans at the girl but she evades._

 **Yumi** : UHHHH, I'm so tired of this.

 **Jeremie** : Don't worry, Yumi. Only thirty seconds left to go.

 _When the girl resurfaces, an idea crosses Yumi's mind. Big cracks on Aelita's shield reveal its eminent destruction. The pink-haired girl's voice shows signs of her effort to keep the shield up._

 **Aelita** : J-Je-Jerem-Jeremie... I... won't... hold...

 **Jeremie** : It's almost over. 10... 9...

 _Yumi throws the fans, causing the girl to fade. She then uses her telekinesis and changes the fans route. As the girl reappears, she sends her fans to her new position. Striking her enemy. She falls to the ground and looks at Yumi bloodthirstily. She then vanishes into thin air._

 **Yumi** : You better get out of my way!

 **Jeremie** : Nice one Yumi! I knew you could do it. 5 seconds left.

4...

3...

 _Aelita struggles to keep her shielding up. For a second, the robots stop firing, then a stronger barrage hits the shield._

2...

 _The shield's breaking point is reached. It explodes, destroying both the robots and Aelita._

 **Jeremie** : NO! Yumi, I think the program failed.

 _Yumi looks at the tower, the Skid wasn't there anymore._

 **Yumi** : She took the Skid, Jeremie. Where is Aelita?

 **Jeremie** : I don't know...

 _For a split second that seems like an eternity, the lab is filled with silence. Jeremie's heart is racing. After the painful silence, Aelita's voice fills the lab._

 **Aelita** : I'm fine, Jeremie. The program worked.

 _Jeremie exhales deeply and tears form on his eyes._

 **Jeremie** : Aelita, I'm so glad...

 **Yumi** : I can't wait to turn off the supercomputer. I'm heading to the Skid.

 _She whistles and the Overwing comes flying in her direction. She jumps on to it and speeds to the Skid. Inside the concert hall, Chris Morales stops electrocuting the two unconscious boys and exits the room. He locks the door, but leaves the key on the keyhole. He runs outside. On the bus, Sissi searches frantically on the bus. The other students and the bus driver look at her with annoyance._

 **Bus driver** : Are you going to take long? I want to go home!

 **Sissi** : Just wait! I'm trying to find something.

 **Bus driver** : I don't have time for this.

 _As he is about to close the doors and drive away, Chris Morales enters the bus._

 **Chris Morales** : I want to apologize to all of our fans for the technical difficulties in the concert, as such, we are restarting the concert right now and hope everyone joins us. Our secret guest hasn't performed yet.

 _The students start running out the bus against the bus drivers complaints. Chris enters the hall before the students. He takes advantage of the few minutes the students wait in line to run to the stage. Chris Morales looks down at the passed out members of the band._

 **Chris** : We have a concert, guys. Nap time is over.

 _The Skid sails through the Digital Sea._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, any news on the boys?

 **Jeremie** : Nothing. I'm starting to get worried.

 **Aelita** : We are almost arriving, the tower will be deactivated in no time.

 **Yumi** : Can't wait to end this.

 **Aelita** : About that... Yumi...

 **Yumi** : What is it?

 **Aelita** : We won't turn off the supercomputer.

 **Yumi** : What? Jeremie, tell me she's joking.

 **Jeremie** : Uhh... I-I don't-

 **Yumi** : Why? We agreed on a few hours not this!

 **Aelita** : Yes, we agreed on a few hours. But things are different now. I want to know what and why I was kidnapped.

 **Yumi** : Aelita, this wasn't what we planned. I knew I shouldn't have agreed with this.

 _Yumi's tone of voice shows her increasing irritation. Both girls start raising they voice until they are in a full fledged argument._

 **Aelita** : I want to know what happened! When I was in that lab, I felt like... I can't explain it, there's something happening and I need to find out what it is!

 **Yumi** : But this thing is dangerous!William almost died last time there was an activated tower. Hiroki, Johnny and a lot of people were at risk. We can't risk their lives!

 **Aelita** : I need to know!

 **Yumi** : And I need to keep people safe! When we get to Lyoko, it's over!

 _She punches the NavSkid's glass. This last sentence was spoken in an confident tone, leaving no space for Aelita to contra point. The pink warrior looks down with sadness in her face._

 **Jeremie** : Girls, calm down. I think we should make a vote when we are all together.

 **Yumi** : There is nothing to vote for!There's no way we'll leave that thing on.

 **Jeremie** : I still think- _He notices something on his radar._ Girls, watch out! The enemy Skid is on you!

 **Yumi** : Can't they give us a break? Aelita, send my NavSkid away.

 _The NavSkid detaches from the Skid and goes in the enemy's direction. She fires several torpedos, that got their target perfectly._

 **Yumi** : Looks like you aren't so good now that you can't get away.

 _The girl makes Yumi pay for her overconfidence. She randomly pushes and pulls the controls making the submarine violently shake. Due to its proximity, the NavSkid is hit, making Yumi lose control over it and sending her flying several meters away. The enemy girl heads in the Skid's direction and starts firing torpedos haphazardly. Aelita does the same, both the girls trying to eliminate each other._

 **Jeremie** : Aelita, stop this! The Skids are copies of each other. You'll most likely blow up at the same time.

 **Aelita** : I can't back up now. Yumi has already hit her once.

 **Jeremie** : Aelita, this is crazy. If the Skid is destroyed, you'll be gone forever!

 _Both the Skid's shows signs of eminent destruction when they run out of torpedos._

 **Aelita** : Jeremie, come on. Reload them as fast as you can.

 _Both of the girls stare at each other, waiting for the weapons to be reloaded. Yumi finally gains control over her NavSkid and heads the Skids' direction. The enemy Skid is the fastest to reload, as the weapons start heating up, Aelita panics at the sight of her destruction. Right before she is doomed, a torpedo fired by Yumi hits the enemy Skid, turning it into dust._

 **Jeremie** : Nice one again.

 **Yumi** : It's my lucky day. Now, let's get this over with.

 _The NavSkid goes back to the main unit and they sail through the Digital Sea. As they arrive to Lyoko, the concert begins anew. This time, the three members of the Subdigitals are possessed. This causes the electricity field to start enfolding the audience much faster. Both the girls are energized onto the desert floor._

 **Aelita** : I see the tower.

 _Sissi wonders off on the backstage and hears noise from inside the props room._

 **Sissi** : Who's there?

 **Ulrich** : William and I. We got stuck.

 _Sissi unlocks the door with a puzzled look. The two boys have bruises and look weak._

 **Sissi** : Can you tell me what's going on?

 **Ulrich** : We are fine, we are just uh... preparing Aelita's performance.

 **Sissi** : Is she the special guest? I thought she was in Canada.

 **Ulrich** : She is arriving today, but remember... _He placed his finger on her lips._ it's a secret. Just go back and enjoy the concert.

 _Sissi's checks turn bright red once again. When she is too far to hear them, Ulrich turns around to face William._

 **Ulrich** : We need to find Odd.

 _Aelita enters the unprotected tower and deactivates it._

 **Aelita** : Tower deactivated. Jeremie it's done. Bring me back.

 **Part 4**

 _Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita sit on the back of the empty bus._

 **Aelita** : I can't believe I was away for so long... how can the concert be today?

 **Jeremie** : Are you sure you don't remember anything?

 **Aelita** : No, the last thing I remember was the talking to my dad in the Lyoko's Core room.

 **Jeremie** : I'll go through the information we've gather as well as your mum's picture.

 **Aelita** : I don't know what she has to do with it all...

 _They arrive and Aelita goes to the backstage to change. Jeremie and Yumi meet the boys in the middle of the audience. Odd is the most bruised out of them. Yumi greets her boyfriend with a kiss._

 **Yumi** : Are you ok?

 **Ulrich** : Yeah, we're fine. Nothing some good music can't solve.

 **Jeremie** : How did you convince them to stay after we deactivated the tower?

 **Odd** : The three of them passed out, but some staff member came to the stage to announce a fifteen minute break. No one suspected anything.

 **Jeremie** : That's great! Aelita really is going to perform tonight.

 **Ulrich** : I'm so glad she is back!

 _They all nod in agreement. Suddenly, the lights turn off. A spotlight illuminates the band's drummer._

 **Chris** : And now, our special guest. Aelita Stones! Enjoy everybody!

 _Aelita steps on stage and the lights turn on again. The crowd cheers deafeningly loudly for her. When the concert ends, Yumi says goodbye to her friends and goes home. Sissi touches Odd and William's shoulders._

 **William** : What's up?

 **Sissi** : I just want to tell you...

 **William** : Yeah...?

 **Sissi** : ... that you don't have to worry.

 **William** : About what?

 **Sissi** : Your secret. I won't tell anyone.

 **Odd** : What secret?

 **Sissi** : About the both of you inside Aelita's dressing room. I won't tell anyone. I know it must be hard for you.

 _She leaves, the boys' cheeks turn red and they look at each other._

 **Odd** : Did she say what I think she said?

 **William** : I think so...

 **Odd** : I'm uh... really sorry if y-y-

 **William** : N-n-no! I'm the o-one that uhh... you know, should apologize.

 **Odd** : Yeah... uhh... i-it's fine.

 _The boys' cheeks get a distinct red colour. Ulrich's voice is heard the bus._

 **Ulrich** : What are the both of you doing there? Come on!

 _They run to the bus and sit apart from each other. Jeremie looks at them and whispers to Aelita._

 **Jeremie** : Don't you sense some tension in between those two?

 **Aelita** : Yeah, definitely.

 **Jeremie** : I wonder what they are hiding... _He scratches his chin but decides to change the subject._ About the supercomputer, when are we going to vote?

 **Aelita** : I'm glad we convinced Yumi, but I don't want to think about this now. I'm so tired from everything that happened today.

 _She yawns and then hugs Jeremie._

 **Aelita** : Thank you so much for never giving up on me.

 **Jeremie** : Never.

 _The bus arrives at the school's gate. The students go to their rooms. Kadic quickly falls asleep. The concert drained the teenagers of their energy. The darkness of the night takes over the academy. The only light comes from a window in the second floor. Jeremie sits in his bed with his computer on his lap. Although he is tired from the events of the day, curiosity keeps him awake. He looks at the picture of Antea. She was very young in the picture. Her pink hair is long and her black eyes look alive. She smiles to the camera. Jeremie examines the strange logo. A green "Q" with a ring around it. He tries to analyze it, but the computer is unable to find the logo. He starts going through the rest of the files. One of them is called "Quantum's last entry"_

 **Jeremie** : What is this?

 _He opens the file. There's only text on the screen._

' **July 23rd 1974**

 _Carthago was released into the Web. There's nothing we can do now. Our mission failed._

 _\- Q'_

 _ **Writer's note  
**_ Finally finished editing this one. I know it took me much longer than I initially expected, but I'm very proud of the final result. I decided to change the ending of this chapter to slow down the story for a bit, a lot happened in the first two. I hope you had fun reading and I'm so pumped to continue the story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you want, you can still fill out the form (link in my bio) about the FIRST chapter of the fanfic. I hope the responses help me improve my writing. I want to say thank you to everyone who left a review, liked or followed my fanfiction, I'm really enjoying writing again after all these years. I'm not an old man.

i bPáras


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 4**

 _The bell rings, signaling the end of classes for the day. Yumi meets Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita outside the science building._

 **Ulrich** : It's finally over, I couldn't stand another second of chemistry.

 **Jeremie** : We have a test next week, you better start standing it.

 **Ulrich** : I know... I can't fail this one.

 **Aelita** : Do you want help to study?

 **Ulrich** : It's fine. I prefer doing it on my own, but I'll ask for help if I need.

 **Yumi** : I can also help you if you want. I don't have tests this week.

 _Hearing this from his girlfriend makes an idea pop in Ulrich's mind._

 **Ulrich** : You don't have tests this week?

 **Yumi** : No, that's what I just said.

 **Ulrich** : So... What about going on a date today?

 _Yumi smiles to her boyfriend. She gets close to him. The boy leans forward, expecting a kiss. However, Yumi ditches the kiss last second._

 **Yumi** : I will go on a date with you, IF you pass the chemistry test.

 **Ulrich** : What!? That's not fair!

 **Yumi** : You need to study, you can't fail another test!

 _Yumi and Ulrich start having an argument. Jeremie whispers in Aelita's ear and they both walk away. As they get further from Yumi and Ulrich, the screaming is almost inaudible, but Aelita is still able to get a grasp of her friends' screams._

 **Yumi** : You almost failed last year, you promised you'd be more responsible!

 **Ulrich** : I still have a week to study, it's plenty of time!

 _Jeremie and Aelita sit on a bench. They start talking, letting their friend's argument slip their minds._

 **Aelita** : Did you find anything else about my mother?

 **Jeremie** : No... I went through all the files again last night. Apart from the one from July 23rd, the rest were corrupted.

 **Aelita** : I wish I could remember anything. My mother was taken away when I was very little... I can barely remember her. Everything I know about her was told to me by my dad.

 **Jeremie** : Are you sure he didn't tell you about Quantum? Or Q?

 **Aelita** : My father didn't even tell me about XANA or Lyoko until we needed to escape. Now looking back, I feel like I didn't know my parents. I don't know almost anything about them, especially my mum.

 _Aelita looks down at the ground. Sadness invades her heart. Realizing that after all the battles against XANA, her own parents were still total strangers to her. At that point, there were more questions than answer, and, for Aelita, the prospect of never finding out the truth was a burden to heavy to carry. Jeremie gets closer to her. He puts his hands over hers. She looks at him, her cheeks slightly pink._

 **Jeremie** : We'll figure it out. _He sounds confident. Aelita starts cheering up._ We always did. We'll find who kidnapped you and their connection to your mum. I promise.

 **Aelita** : What about Yumi? She still wants to shut down the supercomputer...

 **Jeremie** : We will vote tomorrow, we just need either Odd or Ulrich to vote for us.

 **Aelita** : Do you think they'll vote against her?

 **Jeremie** : I think so.

 _That night, at dinner, Delmas enters the cafeteria to make an announcement._

 **Delmas** : Good night, may I have your attention? I have an announcement to make. _The cafeteria quickly turns silent. A pin drop could be heard, which was unusual in Kadic._ Tomorrow some TV reporters will be here. They are making a program about the schools in our country, and would like to film a day in Kadic Academy. Your teachers will pick some students to be interviewed-

 _The headmaster keeps talking, but the silence rapidly turns into loud conversations again. At that point, no one was paying attention anymore. Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd start discussing the announcement._

 **Ulrich** : Who do you think they are going to interview?

 **Jeremie** : I hope it's not me... I don't want to have to deal with that.

 _Odd joins the conversation. He starts speaking loudly with his mouth full._

 **Odd** : Don't worry, Einstein. I'll show them my talents, they won't even notice you.

 **Ulrich** : What talents? Stuffing your mouth?

 **Odd** : Rosa made sausages with fries, I'm going to eat as much I can!

 **Aelita** : We are still going to the factory tomorrow, right?

 **Jeremie** : Of course, we just have to vote and start moving on.

 _The dinner goes on for a bit longer. Ulrich is the first to leave the table._

 **Ulrich** : I need to study. Yumi is determined to not go on a date unless I pass the test.

 **Aelita** : Good luck! Call me if you need any help.

 _The other three stay for ten more minutes before leaving the cafeteria. On the outside, they spot William heading to the dorms. Odd starts running in his direction._

 **Odd** : Hey, William! How d-

 _He leaves Aelita and Jeremie alone outside the cafeteria._

 **Aelita** : William and Odd really became friends...

 **Jeremie** : Yeah... I think something happened on the night of the concert.

 _They talk for a few minutes and then go to bed. The next day, early in the mourning, the 10th graders sit in Mrs. Hertz class. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. A brunette female reporter enters the room with a cameraman. He is very muscular and handsome. Sissi's eyes lock on the newcomer. The female reporter talks to Mrs. Hertz for a little bit. Afterwards, the teacher addresses the students._

 **Mrs. Hertz** : Students, as a part of the TV program our class will be recorded. I ask you to behave and pay attention.

 _The female reporter leaves the room. The cameraman heads to the wall facing the board and starts setting his equipment up._

 **Mrs. Hertz** : Let's continue the class. Can someone tell me how many-

 _At the end of class, the Lyoko Warriors meet outside. That day, Kadic was much more busy than normal. Two TV vans were parked in front of the cafeteria. Several reporters and other workers run back and forth setting up equipment._

 **Yumi** : This is going to be a day.

 _Sissi runs around the school, following the cameraman from before. At the end of the day, Mrs. Meyer stops Jeremie and Aelita on their way out of the classroom._

 **Mrs. Meyer** : Jeremie, Aelita, the two of you are excellent students. The faculty decided to have the reporters interview you. Head for the science building, Mrs. Hertz and Mr. Delmas will be there waiting for you.

 **Aelita** : But we-

 **Mrs. Meyer** : Don't be shy, it's just a few questions.

 _Jeremie and Aelita vehemently nod. They walk down the corridor with Ulrich and Odd behind them._

 **Ulrich** : What about the vote?

 **Jeremie** : Aelita and I will try to get this over with quickly.

 **Odd** : What should we do?

 **Jeremie** : Find Yumi and just stick around the school, be ready to leave at any moment. We'll call you once we are done, we might not have much time.

 **Ulrich** : Ok then. See you.

 _Jeremie and Aelita part ways from the two boys. They head to the science building. Outside, Mrs. Hertz, Mr. Delmas, the female reporter wait for them._

 **Mr. Delmas** : Here they are, two of our most brilliant students. Jeremie, Aelita, this is Mrs. Martin. She'll be interviewing you.

 **Mrs. Martin** : Yes, Mr. Delmas told me a lot about you. Let's go upstairs to start our interview.

 _Delmas leads the way upstairs with Mr. Matin right behind him. Mrs. Hertz is the last to enter the building. She locks the door behind her. They all go into one of the classrooms. Inside, there's a female cameraman, two makeup artist and three other people._

 **Mrs. Martin** : Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz, could you please sit on those chairs? Claire and Sophie will get you ready for the interview. _She turns to the two teenagers._ I'm going to interview them first, could you please wait outside? I'll call you for makeup in just a second.

 _Jeremie and Aelita walk out of the classroom. Mrs. Martin closes the door. They lean on the corridor wall, facing the door._

 **Aelita** : I hope this doesn't take to long.

 _They both sigh. Ulrich and Odd play football (**for the_ _ **Americains**_ _in talking about soccer, ok? the sport you call football shouldn't even be called that) on the school field next to the gym, while Yumi watches them. Unexpectedly, the football field's surroundings get very crowded. In just a few minutes, the majority of the students and the TV staff gather around._

 **Odd** : Ulrich, look! Everyone is here to watch us play!

 _Yumi walks to the boys and starts teasing Odd._

 **Yumi** : I don't think all these people came here to watch your brilliant ball-kicking talent.

 **Odd** : I'm pretty good at playing, I'll show you.

 _Before the boy is able to do anything a brunette woman with blonde highlights and prefect makeup stops him._

 **Woman** : No you won't. _She speaks in a very condescending tone of voice._ Our helicopter is about to land here and we've got work to do. Find another place to play.

 _The woman walks away towards some TV staff members standing on the other side of the field. The Warriors start walking away. Out of the three, Yumi is the most upset by the woman's attitude._

 **Yumi** : That woman is such a-

 _She groans with frustration. The helicopter lands on the football field just a few minutes later. Some students start trying to get closer, but some TV staff members stop them. The helicopter sliding doors open up and two men exit the vehicle. In that moment, one of the lamps above the field explodes. Some rays of electricity form around the lamp before a black smoky figure starts crawling down the lamp. The specter goes unnoticed by the crowd and enters the helicopter. It goes to the control panel and hoovers over it for a split second, before being absorbed into one of the screens. The two men start carrying boxes full of equipment from the helicopter to the outside. In spite of the efforts of the workers, Sissi keeps following the cameraman around._

 **Sissi** : What is the helicopter for?

 **Cameraman** : We are going to shoot a sky view of the school.

 **Sissi** : Can I be your assistant?

 **Cameraman** : I don't need an assistant.

 **Sissi** : Really? You've been carrying heavy things around all day, don't you need help with that?

 _The cameraman is annoyed by Sissi. He decides to let her help hoping for her to go away._

 **Cameraman** : Ok, carry this to the helicopter!

 _He suddenly lets a bag full of equipment fall on her hands. The weight of the bag makes Sissi fall to the ground with it. The bag opens up and some cables get scattered on the ground. As that happens, Yumi and the two boys walk by. They stop to look at the scene. The desperate cameraman tries to get their attention._

 **Cameraman** : Can you help me?

 _Yumi looks at him with a puzzled look, but gets the message when the man starts pointing to Sissi discreetly._

 **Yumi** : Yes, of course.

 _She kneels near Sissi and starts putting the cables on the bag. Sissi starts pulling the bag to her._

 **Sissi** : No! I'm the one helping him! You already stole Ulrich from me, you are not going to steal him!

 **Yumi** : I'm not stealing anyone. You clearly can't carry that by yourself.

 _Some irritation is noticeable in Yumi's voice. Sissi vehemently let's her help. Ulrich taps his girlfriend on the shoulder._

 **Ulrich** : I thought we were going to the vending machines.

 **Yumi** : You and Odd go ahead, I'll be right there.

 _The two girls gather the cables and close the bag. They get up and start carrying the it. Even with the help of Yumi, Sissi struggles to carry the bag to the helicopter. The cameraman looks at Yumi and forms the words 'thank you' with his lips. As the two girls put the bag down on the helicopter, a familiar woman voice screams behind them._

 **Woman** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I THOUGHT I WAS VERY CLEAR WHEN I SAID I DIDN'T WANT KIDS NEAR THE HELICOPTER!

 _She steps on the vehicle. Yumi's blood starts boiling on her veins. Before she is able to scream back at the woman, the cameraman enters the helicopter._

 **Cameraman** : Don't worry, Jade. They are helping me.

 **Jade** : You can't be asking random kids to do your job! _She turns to the two girls._ I want the two of you OUT OF HERE!

 **Yumi** : OK! JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!

 _The cameraman is the first to step out of the helicopter. As Yumi is about to storm off the vehicle, the sliding door closes in the blink of an eye. Yumi tries to open the door, to no avail._

 **Yumi** : It's locked.

 **Jade** : You can't even open a door!?

 _Yumi face turns bright red. Jade tries to open the door too, but it won't budge. The helicopter blades start working, and the helicopter lifts off the ground._

 **Sissi** : What's happening?

 _Jade goes to the pilot and starts screaming at him until she notices there's no pilot. She looks through the window at the people standing on the field. The pilot is in the middle of them. Everyone has a confused look in their faces. Jade's voice is no longer condescending. Now, fear takes over her._

 **Jade** : The-the-there's no pilot... The helicopter is flying by itself!

 _Sissi and Yumi run to her. Both the girls look at the control panel mesmerized. Suddenly, an eye similar to XANA's appears in all the screens. This eye has the shape of a triangle with extended sides. There's another smaller triangle on the inside and a circle on the middle of both of them, serving as the eye's pupil._

 **Yumi** : Oh no... this can't be happening...

 _She picks up her phone, and texts Ulrich just in time before losing service. Jade and Sissi start panicking, running around the helicopter. Yumi jumps to the pilot seat and puts the pilot headset on. Odd drinks his soda fast. He notices the helicopter flying through the sky._

 **Odd** : Looks like they are using the helicopter now.

 _Ulrich's picks up his phone from his pocket._

 **Ulrich** : Odd, we've got a problem.

 _Ulrich and Odd bolt to the science building. They try to get in, but the doors are locked._

 **Odd** : Why would they lock the door at this time of the day?

 **Ulrich** : They probably don't want people disrupting the interviews.

 **Odd** : What should we do?

 **Ulrich** : I'll call Jeremie.

 _Mrs. Martin's interview is interrupted when the sound of a phone ringing is heard on the corridor. She turns to the female cameramen, still polite despite being slightly annoyed._

 **Mrs. Martin** : Let's just take a quick break, I'll go check on the kids.

 _She gets up and exits the room. When he sees her, Jeremie hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket._

 **Mrs. Martin** : I forgot to tell you to turn off your phones. We can't have sounds on the recording. I know you must be bored, but just wait a little longer. I'm just asking Mrs. Hertz some final questions.

 _Aelita decides to make a move._

 **Aelita** : I'm sorry, Mrs. Martin. I'm not feeling so well. Can I go to the infirmary? I'll be back in time for the interview.

 **Mrs. Martin** : Yes, go ahead.

 _She enters the room._

 **Mrs. Martin** : Mr. Delmas, Aelita isn't feeling very well. Can I borrow the key of the front door?

 **Delmas** : What about the interview? Should I pick another student?

 **Mrs. Martin** : I don't think that's needed. Aelita says she will come back in time.

 _Delmas hands her the key. The reporter looks at the makeup artists._

 **Mrs. Martin** : Sophie, do you mind taking Aelita to the infirmary?

 **Sophie** : I'll take her, don't worry.

 _Mrs. Martin hands Sophie the key and the two women exit the room._

 **Mrs. Martin** : Sophie will take you to the infirmary, Aelita.

 **Jeremie** : I can take her if you want.

 **Mrs. Martin** : I'm going to interview you now, we don't have time to waste. Claire will get you ready.

 _Jeremie looks Aelita in the eyes. He has no choice but to enter the room._

 **Aelita** : Don't worry, I got this.

 _Jeremie enters the room and Aelita goes downstairs with the makeup artist. Ulrich and Odd wait outside. When Aelita shows up with Sophie, they run to the girl._

 **Aelita** : I think I can go on my own now. Thank you for the help.

 **Sophie** : It's ok. I'll take you there.

 **Ulrich** : It's fine, we'll take care of her now!

 **Odd** : You can count on us.

 **Sophie** : Who are you? I'll g-

 _She is unable to finish her sentence. The three teenagers dash away from the building, into the park. In the helicopter, Yumi speaks into the headset's microphone, in an attempt to communicate with the outside world._

 **Yumi** : Can anyone hear me? Hello? Hello?

 _Jade and Sissi keep running frantically around the helicopter. After a few seconds without an answer, Yumi throws the headset into the copilot seat and walks to the back of the helicopter._

 **Sissi** : WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

 **Jade** : IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT KIDS NEAR THE HELICOPTER!

 **Yumi** : CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING?! _Jade and Sissi look at Yumi in silence._ We are not going to die if we help each other! Do you understand?

 _Both of them nod nervously. All of a sudden, the helicopter starts spinning and balancing erratically. Sissi, Jade and Yumi fall to the ground. The three of them scream with fear. Sissi is projected to the back of the vehicle. She bumps her head on the metal walls and passes out. Yumi crawls to the pilot seat. She uses all her arm strength to pull her body to it. She fastens the seatbelt and reaches for the headset, which is projected to the back before she can grab it._

 **Yumi** : Jade! The headset!

 _The journalist is channeling all her attention to resisting the helicopter's violent movements._

 **Jade** : I can't!

 **Yumi** : Of course you can! I need that headset!

 _Jade hesitates for a few seconds before slowly crawling to the back. She picks the headset and looks at Sissi. The girl doesn't show signs of trauma. Jade heads for the seats. Yumi holds her hand and pulls her to seat next to hers. Jade puts on the seatbelt. She passes the headset to the teenage girl. Yumi puts it on and starts speaking to the microphone again._

 **Yumi** : Can someone hear me? I need help! Hello? Is anyone hearing me?

 _She only hears static for a few moments before a voice answers her._

 **Airspace control worker** : This is control, identify yourself.

 **Yumi** : I'm Yumi Ishiyama... 11th grader at Kadic Academy.

 **Airspace control worker** : Yumi Ishiyama, are you piloting the Independent TV helicopter?

 **Yumi** : No, it started flying by itself. I don't know what to do!

 _Suddenly, the control panel explodes. Electricity flashes above the screens and the voice stops answering Yumi._

 **Yumi** : No!

 _Aelita, Odd and Ulrich run into the lab. Aelita sits on Jeremie's chair and starts typing. She opens the superscanner window. It signals an activated tower in the Forest Sector._

 **Aelita** : Yumi was right, there's an activated tower.

 **Ulrich** : We need to go to Lyoko and deactivate it. She is in danger.

 **Aelita** : Let me see. _Aelita opens a new window. This one shows the helicopter._ I'm calculating the trajectory of the helicopter. _A few seconds go by, the window shows a aerial map of Paris._ It's heading for the factory! We only have 18 minutes to deactivate the tower.

 **Odd** : XANA tried this already. Let's just go to Lyoko and end this.

 **Aelita** : I've started the Self Virtualization program, let's go!

 _Aelita, Ulrich and Odd enter the elevator and descend into the scanner room, where they are virtualized. In Lyoko, they land on the Forest Sector._

 **Aelita** : Let's hurry to the tower!

 _The tower is within the Warriors sight. Mrs. Martin finishes the interview with Delmas and Mrs. Hertz. The three of them get up from their chairs and share pleasantries as the two members of the school faculty head for the door._

 **Mrs. Martin** : It was a pleasure to interview you. Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz have being doing a great job at this school!

 **Delmas** : Thank you, Mrs. Martin. It was my pleasure having you here today.

 _The headmaster opens the door and exits with Mrs. Hertz. Mrs. Martin enters the room and goes back to her chair. She signals Jeremie to sit in front of her._

 **Mrs. Martin** : Let's start our interview, Jeremie.

 _On the corridor, Delmas receives a phone call._

 **Delmas** : Hello, it's Mr. Delmas. Oh, hello Jim. What?! My daughter? I'll be right there!

 _Police arrives at Kadic's gate. Several police officers run through the school to the football field. They start questioning the TV staff and calming the students. Delmas arrives at the chaotic scene, he heads to the police officers._

 **Delmas** : What's happening? _His voice is shaky and concerned._ What happened to my daughter?

 **Police officer 1** : Are you the headmaster of the school?

 **Delmas** : Yes, it's me Jean-Pierre Delmas!

 **Police officer 1** : We aren't sure about what happened. Your daughter and another student were inside the TV helicopter when it started flying.

 _The muscular cameraman breaks trough the crowd. He stops next to the police officer and Delmas._

 **Cameraman** : I was the last person in the helicopter.

 **Police officer 1** : Do you know who was inside?

 **Cameraman** : Yes, I do! There were two students, one of them was Asian. My coworker, and the coordinator of this project Jade Gauthier was there too. There was no one else inside.

 **Police officer 1** : Who was piloting?

 **Cameraman** : No one knows, our pilot was outside the helicopter.

 _Delmas gets even more stressed._

 **Delmas** : Please save my daughter!

 _William walks by and hears the conversation. He balls his fists with rage. Another attack and nobody decided to tell him about it. He picks up his phone and calls Odd. He lets the phone ring several times before hanging up. In the science building, police officers enter the room where Mrs. Martin is interviewing Jeremie. Mrs. Martin gets up and the cameraman stops recording._

 **Mrs. Martin** : What's happening?

 **Police officer 2** : We think your helicopter was hijacked. The people outside told us you were responsible for the project, we'd like to ask you some questions.

 **Mrs. Martin** : It's not just me. My colleague, Jade Gauthier is also part of the direction of the program.

 **Police officer 2** : We believe she is inside of the helicopter.

 **Mrs. Martin** : Oh no! I'll try to help you with everything possible.

 _When the police starts interrogating Mrs. Martin, Jeremie sneaks out of the room. Outside, he bumps into William._

 **William** : Hey, Jeremie. What are you doing here?

 **Jeremie** : I don't have time now!

 _The blond boy keeps running. William chases him through the park._

 **William** : I know about the attack. I can't believe you didn't tell me!

 **Jeremie** : We don't have time to argue, Yumi is inside that helicopter!

 **William** : Yumi is in there?!

 _The helicopter stops its frantic movements and starts heading to the factory at maximum speed. Jade gets paler by the minute, and, with Sissi unconscious, Yumi felt alone._

 **Jade** : I can't believe we are going to die...

 _She speaks very slowly like she is sure about the outcome of the situation._

 **Yumi** : Everything is going to be alright. I know they'll save us.

 _The three Lyoko Warriors stop in front of the tower. The pathway to the tower was very narrow, without any hiding spots. For the first time since they had turned on the supercomputer again, there were monsters on their way. However, they weren't familiar with these._

 **Odd** : What are those things?

 **Aelita** : Monsters.

There were two kinds of monsters. The first was a dragonfly-like creature, the size of XANA's hornets. It had no legs, with a completely dark red body and transparent wings. The face had the triangle shaped eye and just underneath it was a red circle from which the creature shot lasers. The other monsters were dark red scorpions with two tails, one of them shot regular lasers, while the other shot explosives. The triangular eye was located on the creatures head. Guarding the towers were three scorpions and two dragonflies flying above them. Aelita waves her hand over her bracelet and her wings are activated.

 **Aelita** : I'll take care of the dragonflies.

 _The angel girl flies to the monsters with two energy fields on her hands. The five creatures open fire on her. Aelita dodges the lasers and dives the monsters. She shoots her energy fields. The first one hits the ground, but the second one hits one of the dragonflies, causing it to explode. Aelita flies downwards and disappears under the forest platform. Odd and Ulrich charge the scorpions. The creatures shoot a barrage of lasers at them. Ulrich defends his body by blocking the lasers with his swords. Odd; however, is hit several times and falls to the ground._

 **Jeremie** : Odd, you only have 30 life points left.

 _The three virtualized Warriors are surprised by their friend's voice._

 **Odd** : Did you decide to join the party, Einstein?

 **Jeremie** : Only managed to get out of the school now.

 **Ulrich** : What about Yumi? Did you talk to her?

 **Jeremie** : Not yet, I'll try to connect to the helicopter now.

 _Aelita rises above the platform and shoots her energy fields again, this time she isn't as successful and doesn't manage to hit any monster._

 **Aelita** : We need to deactivate the tower before the helicopter hits the factory!

 **William** : Virtualize me, we'll have a better chance of deactivating the tower in time.

 **Odd** : Is William there too?

 _The cat warrior climbs onto one of the scorpion's back. He scratches its back, causing the monster to growl and move haphazardly. The creature starts shooting lasers and tiny explosives randomly, trying to hit his attacker._

 **Jeremie** : William is here, he came with me from the school. _He turns to the boy._ We talked about this already. You won't go to Lyoko unless it's absolutely needed.

 _The black haired boy is hurt and enraged by Jeremie's statement. He thinks about leaving, but decides to stick around in case an emergency justifies him being virtualized. The police chief, three officers, Delmas and Mrs. Martin meet inside the headmaster's office. A map of Paris, a recorder and a police radio are on top of the desk._

 **Police chief** : We have confirmed that Jade Gauthier, Elizabeth Delmas and Yumi Ishiyama were inside the helicopter, and that the pilot Independent TV hired was not there with them.

 **Police officer 1** : Yes chief! That's correct!

 **Police chief** : Has anyone contacted the responsible for Yumi Ishiyama.

 **Delmas** : My secretary called her parents, they are coming right away.

 **Police officer 2** : Good. Airspace control contacted us, they talked to Yumi Ishiyama for a few moments, but lost connection. This is a recording from her conversation with control.

 _The police officer presses the play button on the recorder. First the only sound is static, then Yumi's voice fills the room._

 **Yumi** : Can someone hear me? I need help! Hello? Is anyone hearing me?

 **Airspace control worker** : This is control, identify yourself.

 **Yumi** : I'm Yumi Ishiyama... 11th grader at Kadic Academy.

 **Airspace control worker** : Yumi Ishiyama, are you piloting the Independent TV helicopter?

 **Yumi** : No, it started flying by itself. I don't know what to do!

 _Yumi's words are followed by an explosion and then static again._

 **Police chief** : Is that all?

 **Police officer 2** : Yes, it is!

 _Delmas anxiety grows. In the entirety of the audio clip he didn't hear Sissi's voice. In that moment, someone knocks on the door. Ms. Weber opens the door to let Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama in._

 **Mr. Ishiyama** : We came as soon as possible! What happened to our daughter?

 _The police officers quickly go over the events of the day. They play the recording again. Mrs. Ishiyama starts crying. Her husband and Mrs. Martin help her seat down._

 **Mr. Ishiyama** : How are you planning to save Yumi?

 **Police chief** : We need to figure out what's exactly happening to find the best way to stop the helicopter safely.

 **Delmas** : What about my daughter Elizabeth? _He decides to intervene._ I couldn't hear her voice in the recording.

 **Police chief** : I don't know, that recording is the only information we have of the passengers in the vehicle.

 **Delmas** : You need to save her! _He sits down. Delmas's body shakes. He is in the verge of tears._ Elizabeth is the only thing left in my life...

 **Police chief** : I understand, and I'll give you my word Mr. Delmas. We are going to land that helicopter and bring your daughter safely to you. _These words aren't very effective at calming the headmaster down. The police officer turns to Mrs. Martin._ Do you know if Ms. Gauthier had any knowledge in piloting a helicopter?

 **Mrs. Martin** : We've worked together for several years and she never told me anything. I don't think Jade would be able to pilot it.

 **Police chief** : Ok, that's all the information I need. We are ready to establish a plan.

 _Yumi looks through the helicopter windscreen trying to get a clue to where the vehicle is headed. Jade sits next to her, shaking uncontrollably. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

 **Yumi** : Hello, Jeremie?

 **Jeremie** : Yumi, how are you?

 **Yumi** : As fine as I can be... how are things going?

 **Jeremie** : There are still some monsters on the way.

 **Yumi** : Do you know where the helicopter is going?

 **Jeremie** : The factory and you are already pretty close.

 _Jeremie is concerned. Yumi can tell it just by his voice._

 **Yumi** : Jeremie, I want to tell you something. _Jeremie presses a few keys and Yumi's voice fills the lab. Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are also able to hear her._ I want to say that I love you all. I never expected to make friends when I came to Paris, but you were the best friends I could ask for. If we don't make it this time, I just want you to know that.

 **Jeremie** : We are going to see it through this Yumi. I have to hang up now, I need to help them in Lyoko. See you in a second.

 **Yumi** : I hope so.

 _The girl hangs up. She starts crying profusely. She dwells into a spiral of fear and desperation. Their new enemy was much stronger than XANA. They almost didn't make it the two previous attacks, and Yumi wasn't expecting to make it this time. All of a sudden, she is awakened from her entranced state when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She cleans her tears and looks at Jade._

 **Jade** : I'm... _The journalists eyes are watery._ Sorry.

 **Yumi** : For what?

 **Jade** : For being rude to you. I shouldn't have screamed at you...

 **Yumi** : It's fine.

 _Yumi looks to the outside world through the window on her left. She spots another helicopter flying near them, getting progressively closer. The helicopter gets as close as possible and the pilot starts signaling them. Neither Yumi or Jade understand the message. The pilot inside the other helicopter speaks to the headset's microphone and starts flying a bit further away from the possessed helicopter. In the headmaster's office at Kadic Academy, the people listen to the radio._

 **Pilot** : Here Charlie Foxtrot 91. I see Yumi Ishiyama on the pilot's seat and Ms. Jade Gauthier in the copilot seat. There's no trace of the other girl Elizabeth Delmas. Do you copy?

 _Yumi's parents feel less anxious when hearing the news. On the other hand, tears start falling down Delma's cheeks._

 **Police chief** : I hear you. Is Yumi Ishiyama piloting the vehicle?

 **Pilot** : It doesn't look like it, she is just sitting there.

 **Police chief** : Charlie Foxtrot 41, advance for second phase. Do you copy?

 **Pilot** : Charlie Foxtrot 41 advancing for second phase.

 _In Lyoko, the scorpion controlled by Odd keeps firing in all directions. One of the explosives blows up one of the other scorpions. Aelita dodges several lasers and takes out the last dragonfly. The three Warriors were confident in the fight. Ulrich jumps in the air, ready to land on the other scorpion. Accidentally, one of the misdirected lasers hits him the back. The boy is projected several meters in the air. He falls to the ground near one of the explosives. He tries to run away, but is caught by the explosion and gets devirtualized._

 **Aelita** : Odd, stop!

 _Odd realizes what happened to Ulrich and jumps from the scorpion to a tree. He uses his claws to climb it. When he has sufficient height, he leaps in the air. He backflips and fires two laser arrows at the wounded scorpion, finishing it._

 **Odd** : One monster left, let's end this.

 _Aelita flies around the last scorpion. She dodges several lasers, but the scorpion is able to hit her once. Her wings disappear and Aelita falls from the sky. She misses the platform for a few millimeters and starts falling in the direction of the Digital Sea. Odd goes to the edge of the platform and looks down._

 **Odd** : Jeremie, Aelita is falling! Devirtualize her!

 **Jeremie** : She needs to deactivate the tower! I'll try to send the Overwing.

 _He starts the Overwing virtualization process. Aelita falls quickly._

 **Odd** : She won't make it! Devirtualize her, Einstein!

 _As she is about to fall to her eternal virtualization, the Overwing appears just under the girl. Odd sighs. The scorpion takes advantage of his distraction to fire a barrage of lasers at the blond boy, sending him back to the scanners. Aelita resurfaces again. She dives the enemy with the Overwing, jumping out of it last second. The Overwing collides with opponent and explodes._

 **Aelita** : The coast is clear. Time to deactivate the tower.

 _Ulrich exits the factory. He stands in the bridge and looks at the sky. The two helicopters are steadily approaching the factory. The Airforce helicopter flies near the possessed one again. The pilot signals Yumi the sliding door. The girl takes off the seat belt and heads to the door. Suddenly, the helicopter stops and starts falling from the sky._

 **Pilot** : Charlie Foxtrot 41 here. The Independent TV helicopter is falling for the sky. There's nothing I can do now. Do you copy?

 _This news takes the people in the headmaster's office by storm. Delmas starts sobbing loudly, Mrs. Ishiyama passes out and the police chief throws the radio to the wall. Inside the falling helicopter, the bag of equipment hits Yumi on the back. She is projected against one of the side windows. The glass shatters. At first it feels like a slow motion dream, Yumi is projected to the outside of the vehicle. Then, she starts falling faster and faster to the ground. The factory bridge was getting closer and closer. Aelita gets to the second floor of the tower. She scans her hand. The words 'Code Lyoko' show up._

 **Aelita** : The tower is deactivated. Launch the return to the past, NOW!

 _Yumi spots Ulrich just below her, standing on the bridge. He reaches his hand for her and she does the same. They stare deeply into each other's eyes. Yumi's fears grow bigger, but the sight of her boyfriend makes her calm._

 **Jeremie** : Return to the past now!

 _Yumi is about to reach the ground. And then, magically, Ulrich and Yumi's fingertips touch just before they are absorbed by the white light._

 **Yumi &Ulrich**: I love you!

 _The six Lyoko Warriors stand in the lab in silence. Yumi and Ulrich sit in the ground together. He has his arm over her shoulders. Jeremie sits in the chair with Aelita by his side. Odd and William stand in front of them. Jeremie clears his voice and starts speaking._

 **Jeremie** : On the day of the concert, when we saved Aelita, Yumi said she wanted to turn off the supercomputer. Aelita and I want to keep the supercomputer on to find who or what kidnapped her and activated the towers. None of us is willing to give in so we need to hear what you guys think.

 _Odd and William look at each other. Aelita unconsciously holds Jeremie hand, anticipating unfavorable results._ _Yumi stands up._

 **Yumi** : I'm still standing firm on my position. We have to shut down the supercomputer. We can't risk people's lives.

 **Aelita** : Yumi, I need to know... My mum is somehow connected to this.

 **Yumi** : I understand that, but we almost failed to stop the last three attacks. We are not dealing with XANA anymore. It's much more serious than that!

 **Jeremie** : I think Aelita deserves to know, plus we are not sure if turning off the supercomputer is going to do any good in this threat could come from outside Lyoko. From the web. In that case, turning off the supercomputer will only put the burden over someone else's shoulders. Someone that might not be able to deal with it.

 **Yumi** : Let's vote then. _She faces the boys._ What do you think?

 _Her tone is slightly aggressive._

 **William** : Uhmm... I think Aelita-

 _Yumi starts speaking over him._

 **Yumi** : Not you William.

 **William** : What?! Why?!

 **Yumi** : We've talked about it. You need to stay out of this. Also, it's best if we only have five votes. That way there won't be a tie.

 _William balls his fists again, tired of how the others have treated him for the past weeks. Hiding Lyoko and what was happening. Odd looks at William. He notices how affected he is and decides to speak up._

 **Odd** : I think William should be able to vote. He was one of the most affected by the attacks.

 **Yumi** : We are not talking about that right now. What do you want to do? Turn off the supercomputer or keep it on?

 _Odd stares at her, slightly annoyed by Yumi's refusal to address William's situation._

 **Odd** : I think we should keep it on. It's dangerous of course, but Aelita was kidnapped. She deserves I know why. And Jeremie's right... we don't know if turning it off will solve our problem.

 _Yumi looks at him with disbelief._

 **Jeremie** : It's settled. We have three out of five votes. Let's call it a day. I'll start preparing our mission to the replica tomorrow.

 **Yumi** : Wait! No! We can't!

 **Jeremie** : We already voted.

 _Yumi's looks to the ground defeated. Feeling betrayed by her friends._

 **Yumi** : I hope you won't regret this... _Her friends start heading to the elevator._ Before we leave... _She looks at Ulrich in the eyes._ What is your vote, Ulrich?

 **Jeremie** : That doesn't matter. Ulrich's vote won't change anything.

 **Yumi** : I know... But I need to know.

 **Ulrich** : I... I was going to vote to keep the supercomputer on... _This words shatter Yumi's heart._ I was going to vote to keep it on until today. After seeing Yumi fall from the sky today, I realized that keeping it on was to dangerous. But it doesn't matter right now.

 **Yumi** : It matters to me. _Her eyes get watery. She slowly walks closer to him and hugs her boyfriend._ Thank you, Ulrich.

 _ **Writer's note**_  
Looks like it's settled. The supercomputer will stay on. Anyways, I hope you had fun reading this chapter. I genuinely had fun writing it. It's Tuesday not Sunday, but I think I did a good job at writing this chapter in a week. You can still fill the form about chapter 1 linked in my bio. You can also review and give me your opinion in my fanfic. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.

i bPáras


End file.
